The Secret Life of Sonny Monroe
by XxKayla96xX
Summary: "Because someone else loved me a lot. I was.." I gulped. "I was really close to him." He gave me a look. "An ex-boyfriend?" I shook my head no. "It was my dad." I said "Is he.. dead?" I shook my head no again. "Chad?" I said. "He abused me.'
1. Complicated

Authors note-

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Sonny with a Chance. I wish. Or its characters or Avril Lavigne.

Dont make fun of my first story pleasse!

* * *

Chapter 1/Prolouge

**Complicated**

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

**

* * *

****Prologue**

Whenever you watch the news you hear stories, about women and kids that are getting abused.

Sometimes they even raped.

You always think about how terrible it must be.

To watch someone you love hurting you.

You can hardly picture anyone doing that to you, a friend, a sibling, or your mom.

You say, "If that ever happened to me I would tell someone!"

Than you go home one day to find your drunken father lying on the couch, and then he hits you.

My name is Sonny Monroe. And I was abused as a child.

* * *

I was 9 years old when it began.

My dad just lost a job so he was drinking.

It was after my dress rehearsal for my first dance recital.

My mom had to work late so my best friend Lucy took me and dropped me off. I ran right through the door to my small living room.

It was dark.

The TV was loud and my dad seemed to be hypnotized with it. He was watching football.

"Dad!" I said smiling.

"What?" He asked almost yelling. That should have been my first hint to just leave, but I was only 9 years old.

"I want to tell you about my dance rehearsal!"

"Shut up Sonny! Can't you see I'm watching something?" He asked annoyed.

"But Dad! I haven't seen you in awhile! I want to talk to you!"

That was when I started getting worried.

He got up slowly walking towards me. I could tell his face was red with anger even though it was dark.

I felt my stomach twist up into knots.

I honestly didn't know what was going to happen next. I didn't have enough time to think anyway.

He clenched his fists.

What did happen next began the first of many.

He hit me, right across the face.

I didn't really know what to do. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to scream or cry.

Once he hit me, he grabbed another beer and sat back down on the couch as if nothing happened.

But we both know thats a lie.

I walked slowly up the stairs covering the red side of my face.

"Oh yeah. Sonny?" He said not even looking at my face.

"If you tell anyone that. I will kill you." He said it like he was being sarcastic. I knew he wasn't. He laughed.

Once I made it to my room, I put my pajamas on and I crawled into my bed. I felt the side of my face and started to cry.

I didn't exactly know what time it was when my mom came into my room. I rolled on to the side that was red.

"Sonny?" My mom said. I didn't dare sit up.

"Hey mom." I said trying to hide the fact I was crying.

"I'm sorry I missed rehearsal." Her voice was soothing. "I'll be there for the recital though okay?" I nodded, my face still in the pillow. I couldnt let my mom see me cry.

"Connie." My fathers' voice was calm like nothing happened.

"Let Sonny sleep. She's been through a lot tonight." I didn't even need to look at his face to know he was smiling.

I started to cry but somehow slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Nobody ever knew what was going on.

I thought about telling someone everyday.

But then I realized if I told my mom or someone I cared about, and my dad found out..

He would hurt them too.

You know, he was great at keeping his little secret.

I always thought when I was little, that if people saw my bruises they would know.

As I got older, I realized that nobody was ever going to find out.

He would mostly hit me in the stomach.

Sometimes, above my knees.

It was moslty where I would be covered by clothing.

The winter was the worst time obviously. He would hit my arms, kick my legs, and I would be wearing long sleeve shirts and jeans anyway so nobody would know.

I never told anyone. Except for for one day I couldnt take it. On that day, I was about 11, I was limping to the bus stop.

The night before my dad kicked me right in the shin. I told my mom I fell down the steps. When I got to the bus stop I saw Lucy.

Shes been my best friend forever. I told her EVERYTHING. Except for this.

"Sonny!" She screamed. "What happened?"

I couldn't take it anymore.

I sat down and started sobbing. I told her everything.

I started from the very beginning. I told her about how nobody knew, I showed her my bruises and scars, and I told her she wasn't allowed to tell anyone.

She didn't yell at me about how I shouldn't keep this secret.

She just let me cry in her lap.

Which was good enough for me.

When the bus finally came we sat down as if nothing happened.

* * *

Hello people of the world who actually read my story!

This is my absolute first story..

So please dont be harsh. I love you!

Even though nobodys reading this...

~Kayyla! - Get used to that name it shall be famous!

P.S. NOT REALLY.


	2. Keeps Gettin' Better

**Authors Note.**

Thanks to the people who read this. I honestly DID NOT think it was any good.. So thanks!

**Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC or Christina Aguilera.. Bummer.**

Oh PS. I know people asked about me repeting. I didnt like the way i added it i wanted to write more. And i thought i left off at a diffrent place.

This probably sounds confusing.

So sorry for repeting. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

**Keeps Gettin' Better**

_Hold on_

_Keeps gettin' Better_

* * *

Nobody ever knew what was going on.

He was great at keeping his little secret. I always thought when people saw my bruises they would know.

As I got older, I realized that nobody was ever going to find out.

He would mostly hit me in the stomach because my clothinng would hide it.

He was the worst when it got colder. He would hit my arms, kick my legs, and I would be wearing long sleeve shirts and jeans anyway so nobody would know.

I never told anyone. Except for Lucy one day when I was about 11.

I was limping to the bus stop. The night before my dad kicked me right in the shin. I told my mom I fell down the steps. When I got to the bus stop I saw Lucy.

"Sonny!" She screamed. "What happened?"

That was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore. That was my breaking point.

I didnt want to hide it. All the crying and pain made me snap.

I sat down and started sobbing.

I told her everything.

I started from the very beginning. I told her about how nobody knew, I showed her my bruises and scars, and I told her she wasn't allowed to tell anyone.

"Lucy," I said my voice cracking."Please don't tell anyone. I know you just care about me and don't want me to get hurt.. But.. Im not ready to tell anyone yet."

She didn't yell at me about how I shouldn't keep this secret.

She just let me cry in her lap.

Which was good enough for me.

When the bus finally came we sat down as if nothing happened.

Once when I was 12, my dad got another job.

"Sonny your father just got another job. Ill be working late twice a week so he can make up for being lazy." She laughed, I smiled.

I _thought_ things would get better since he wasnt there most the time. But as usual I was wrong.

I came home one day to my dad on the couch sleeping. Yes. Hes asleep! I slowly walked upstairs keeping as quiet as I could.. maybe just maybe hed stay alseep until my mom got home.

As I walked up the steps I tripped. Cursing at myself I looked toward the couch to see my dad stand up.

"Sonny your home." He said grinning. "Come give your dad a hug."

I slowly walked towards him.I know its stupid but if i tried to run.. I didnt even want to think about it.

"I saw what you did," He said walking toward me. I swallowed hard. Usually he would just slap me or something for being late. He was never this dramatic about it.

I didnt give him an answer.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?" He sounded angry. He clenched his fists. He grabbed my shoulders.

"I asked you a question!" His voice roared in my ears. I closed my eyes when I felt myself tearing up.

He punched me as hard as he could into my stomach. It knocked the wind out of me.

I held my stomach. Limping up the stairs.

I jumped into my bed and screamed into my pillow. I knew then since he couldnt hurt me everyday, he was going to start slapping, punching, kicking, me or whatever harder.

"Ugh. This homework is so hard!"Lucy said to me the next day. My mom was home doing the laundry downstairs.

"No! It's easy. Were you paying attention today?" I asked laughing.

"Maybe." She said laughing. "You're in a good mood."

"Well my dads not home today. So duh I'm in a good mood!"

"Oh yeah! How's your.. uh.. stomach?" She asked, her voice getting softer.

"Well its better. I just hope he hits me in the arm or leg tomorrow. I don't want it to get worse."

I heard a thud in front of my room. I looked up to see my mom tearing up. My jaw dropped.

"Sonny what was that?" Lucy asked concerned.

"I have to go." I hung up. I ran to my mom who was now on the floor sobbing.

I sat there hugging her telling her it would be ok. How could I not tell her? Why did I do this to her?

I checked the clock. My dad wouldn't be home for another 3 hours. Thank god.

"Sonny?" My mom asked wiping her eyes. "We have to get out of here. I'm so sorry. I should've seen this coming. You always ignored him at dinner. You weren't as close with him. It never crossed my mind."

"No. Mom I should've told you!" We looked at each other for awhile.

"We are leaving." She said. "Today."

She stood up and went to my closet. She grabbed my suitcase and put it on my bed.

"Pack as much as you can. We're going to your grandmas." I looked at her. I smiled with tears in my eyes.

I hugged her and started packing. It was the first time I cried with joy. When my mother and I were finished we got into the car. I looked back at my house.

Things were going to get better. For now anyway.

My grandmother didn't live to far away. It was about a 10-minute drive. I was glad I could still go to the same school with Lucy. When we got there I ran inside. I hugged my grandmother.

"Oh. Well this is a surprise!" She said grinning.

"Sonny." My mom said. "Go watch TV. I need to talk to your grandmother."

I knew she was talking to her about me.

I didn't care.

I knew my grandma would let us stay here. I heard my mom in the kitchen start to cry. My grandmother did too.

They walked out came and hugged me.

My mom made a phone call to the police and they arrested my dad.

A few days later a woman came to the house. My mom told me she was going to ask me some questions and to tell her the absolute truth. Everyone went upstairs except for this lady and me.

"Hello Sonny. My name is Mrs. Williams."

She smiled. I smiled too.

Ever since my dad started hurting me I've been uncomfortable with new people around me.

She touched my arm. I flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you sweetie." She said. I relaxed and sat down.

"I want you to tell me about when your dad started hurting you." That was the first time anyone asked me that.

I started crying. I told her everything. I didn't leave anything out.

She asked me about my mom too. I guess she wanted to know if my mom had anything to do with it. I made sure she knew that my mom had no idea.

Once Mrs. Williams left, I called Lucy. She was so happy I was safe. We were offered to go back home since my dad was gone, but my mother and I knew it would be too hard for us.

* * *

I got therapy for 2 years. Everyday just kept getting better.

I knew my life was never going back to the way it was.

I liked being happy. I started watching this show called So Random.

I loved the idea of making my own sketches. So one day I wrote one.

Lucy thought it was really funny so I preformed it for her and her camera.

She posted it on the Internet. Lots of people watched my video. I loved making people laugh. It made me forget about everything.

"Sonny!" Lucy said excitedly. "Your videos have been watched by over 1 million people!"

"Really?" I asked nearly shouting. We started jumping up and down.

"Sonny? Where are you?"

"Yeah mom?" I asked.

"Oh here you are. Someone's on the phone for you. Do you know a Marshall Pike?"

"Uhh. No. I'll talk to him though." I took the phone from my mom.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello? Sonny Monroe? This is Marshall Pike. I am the producer for the comedy show So Random."

* * *

**Authors Note.**

Thanks for reviewing, the small few of you. Ill get back to writing this tonight. Il add tommorow.

Leave me thoughts..

Not to mean though! :)

~Kayyyla.


	3. Breakaway

**Authors Note-**

Hello readers!

Thank you for the comments. Sorry again for repeating a little. But I forgot where id left off and i didnt like the way i did it the first time.

I apologize again.

Btw if you havent noticed im doing names of songs as my titles. I kinda like it.. anyway

I thought Breakaway was like PERFECT for her life here. So listen to it!

Lol. I just thought about what i said and realized none of you will... Hehe.. ENJOY!

Leaving you with love and Channy (not really itll get better)

~Kaaaayla.

P.S. I have a great idea for another story at the bottom. Tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 3- Breakaway**

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But i wont forget all the ones that i love_,

_Ill take a risk, take a chance, make a change,_

_and Breakaway._

* * *

_"Hello? Sonny Monroe? This is Marshall Pike. I am the producer for the comedy show So Random."_

"No way!" I screamed. Lucy looked at me confused.

"Yes… way." He added. "Well we love your videos on the Internet and we believe you would be perfect for our show."

"Ahhhh!" I couldn't help but scream. I heard my mom run up the stairs.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" She said.

"That was Marshal Pike from So Random and he wants me to be on the show!" I said excitedly." My mother rushed over and grabbed the phone, she looked a little shocked. I heard her speak into the phone.

Probably to make sure it wasnt a prank or anything. I hoped it wasnt.

Lucy and I were jumping up and down.

I looked at my mom to maybe get an idea of what was going on. She started to smile.

"Thats great... I dont know about where to stay... oh really?.. I dont really know... You will.. I guess that would be okay.. Great!"

"What happened?" I said shaking.

"Well you know this is a bit suspisious. But he really likes you Sonny. He agreed to come and meet us!"

"When?" Lucy and I stared at her as if she was a ghost.

"Hes in the middle of rehearsa right now," I thought about Nico, Grady, Zora, and Tawni rehearsing. I could barely think about me with them. My mom continued.

"After hes done this weeks show hes going to fly down here to meet us!" I thought I was going to faint.

That was my favorite show!

I thought about everything that could change for me.

I could be on talk shows! Meet famous people.

I thought about meeting Robert Pattinson.. The thought made me laugh.

I didnt have to remember anything about my past.

Oh dad. I said to myself. I guess you didn't ruin my life. That was the last time I even wanted to think about my dad. I put it in the back of my mind and let it slowly disappear.

* * *

Several days later Marshall Pike showed up at me door.. Well grandmas door.

I pictured a tall handsome guy dressed in black with dark sunglasses, a fancy dark suit, and a fancy headset where he would be saying 'thanks babe'.

You know like in the movies.

Boy was I wrong. As usual.

I open the door to find a bald man. I guess in his 40s? 50s? Anyway,

He was wearing red pants, a wierd yellow and plaid red shirt, and a tan jacket.

He had a huge grin on his face and his forhead was sweating.

It was only like 65 degrees outside.

"Sonny Munroe." He said with a strange grin. "You are one funny girl you know that?"

I smiled. Flattered you could say.

"Come in Mr Pike." I said smiling. He walked in and shook my hand.

I saw my mom come downstairs. Her hair was pulled back, sorta. It was falling out and all messed up.

She was wearing sweat pants a t-shirt and an old apron. Ugh.

"Mrs. Munroe," He said sweetly. "I'm Marshall Pike."

"Hello." She said curiously. "So, I was wondering about the details for us moving away so my daughter can join showbiz." I dont think shes to thrilled about this..

But I knew she wouldnt pass an opportunity like this.

"Well," Marshall began, "Sonny would get to the studio at around 10:00. She will leave at about 8:00. Except for on Fridays. Thats when we do our tapings." He explained

I was studying on his every word.

"On Fridays you will stay with us until about 9:00. The show begins at 8:00. You sign autographs and take pictures after the show."

"Well what about during the day?" My mom asked.

"We have a teacher who teaches them all the basics for about 5 hours. Its after lunch. Before lunch you hang out in the prop house brainstorming sketches."

I was starting to get excited.

"And after lunch we rehearse and once we are done you can relax." I looked at my mom who surprisingly smiling. She looked at me and then back to Marshall.

"I am a little more convinced, But what about where to stay?"

"Oh! Im sorry I fogot. We will help you find a home within your budget." He explained. "I have some picked out." They got off and left me in the living room.

I smiled. This was going to be amazing. I stood up and started jumping up and down and dancing around because no one was watching.

"Im on the shoow. Im on So Random. Im-" But as usual I was wrong.

Marshall and my mother were staring at me laughing.

* * *

I couldnt believe it. I was actually 8 hours away from being in California!

I laughed at one of the So Random sketches on TV.

I was watching every single one I missed so I knew exactly how the show worked.

I was packing my suitcase looking at the clock. I had exactly 16 hours until the flight to California. I smiled.

But then I frowned.

I only had 16 more hours.

16 more hours with my grandma.

16 more hours in Wisconsin.

I gulped at the last part.

16 more hours with Lucy.

I was leaving my best friend behind.

She was the first person I... told.

I hadnt thought about my father in weeks.

I held in my tears getting back to Lucy.

I called her up and she slept over my house.

"Everythings going to change." She said to me.

"I know. Im sorry." I added sadly.

"Sonny, dont be. You are going to become famous and youll be happy. You deserve that." I knew what she was referring too. About my past.

I started to cry and we hugged.

We laughed the rest of the night. I knew I was going to miss her.

And I also knew that tommorow I was taking a chance. And its going to change my life forever.

* * *

**Authors Note-**

So whatcha think? Reviews?

Anyway the idea for my story is.

Sonny and Chads parents start dating. And they have to hang out more and blah blah blah. And then i guess you know what happenes next:)

Let me know your thoughts. You guys rock!

~Kayyla.


	4. Party In the USA

**Authors Note-**

Hey people just wanted to let you knoww.. I LIKE REVIEWS.

Keep that in mind anyway.

About my idea for the story. Chad and Sonny hate each other in the begining.

Then there parents start dating.

Cuz itd be wierd if they were both dating each other at the same time. Whatever Idk.

Anyway Enjoooy! OH. Next SWAC. August 8th. WOOO. Its called The Problem With Pauly. WATCH IT. Oh and Im watching Sonny with A Secret for the billionth time.

I think it would be funny if Tawni and Nico started dating. It would be Channy and TACO! Ahahahaaaaa. Funny.

**Disclaimer- I dont own SWAC. I wish I did.. Or Miley Cyrus. **

~Kayla.

* * *

**Party In th USA**

_Hopped off the plane at LAX with my dream and my cardigan,  
Welcome to land of fame excess,  
Whoa, am I gonna fit in?__  
_

* * *

I couldnt believe it.

I was at the airport.

My plane was leaving in 10 minutes.

I looked at my family and friends before my mother and I got to the plane.

I first looked at my grandma.

She was smiling.

It was the happiest Ive seen her in awhile. I was glad.

Then I looked at Lucy. She was smiling too.

She was happy I knew that.

A tear slowly fell down my face.

I dropped my bags and ran towards her.

"I'll call you everyday." I told her. She looked at me.

"Good luck, Sonny." I looked at her one last time.

"Bye." I said slowly.

"Bye." She said.

I turned around and walked toward the plane. This is it.

* * *

I held the arm rests on my seat in the plane.

I hated planes. Especially the take off and landing.

"Sonny youll be fine." My mother tried to explain to me.

I held on and closed my eyes. After a minute or too I relaxed.

I sat asked for a pillow and slowly drifted off...

_Everyone this is Sonny Monroe. I looked at the cast of So Random before me._

_"Oh!" Grady began "Your from the internet." I smiled. "Show us something!" He said excitedly._

_I saw them staring at me. I froze. _

_I couldnt move._

_"Sonny I thought you were funny! Go back to Wisconsin to stay with your father." _

_"Yeah!" The cast all yelled._

_I closed my eyes._

_When I opened them again I saw my father. He was over me with an evil grin. He lifted his fists._

_His arm started coming toward my face._

"Ahh!" I screamed. I looked around to see people staring at me.

"Sonny shhh!" My mom looked at me. "Whats wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I-" I swallowed, my voice shaky. I tried to sound normal. "Bad dream." I held back my tears.

"Ok," She knew something was wrong, but people were staring at us already. "Well we are getting ready to land."

I held the arm rests once again with my seatbelt over me.

Once we were finally on the ground I steadied myself and got up.

I started to smile and forget about my dream when I realized I was here. In Hollywood!

I grabbed my camera to take pictures.

When we got our luggage I looked around.

Why did everyone seem so famous?

There were so many blonde girls with big butts and perfectly tan bodies.

The guys were all tan with gorgeous musles. I tried not to drool.

I looked at my arms. I was so pale.

I felt a glob of something on my arm.

"Really, Mom. Really?" I laughed at myself for using such a stupid phrase.

"I just dont want you to get burned." I groaned.

"Do you see my arms?" I asked showing her my vampire arms.

My mom just stared at me and kept walking.

I followed. When we got outside we got in a cab.

I wish I had big movie star sunglasses. I looked around and saw all the people had sunglasses.

This was going to take some getting used too.

I looked through the window of the car and took pictures of everything.

And when I mean everything I mean everything.

When we finally got to our apartment I saw pictures of a homeless guy, random trees, and stoplight.

Im such a tourist.

I looked up at our apartment building. I smiled. This is so exciting!

I grabbed my suitcase and ran up to our apartment.

Than I realized my mom had the key.

I waited and she unlocked the door.

I went in first.

When I went in the first thing I saw was a green couch. In front of that was our TV on a chest.

Behind that was a table set up with four tables around it. On the table were boxes from our old house.

There was a door near the front door and in there was the kitchen.

There was an island with the stove.

To the right of where I walked in was the counter with boxes labeled Kitchen Supplies.

I left and went to my room. Its walls were blue with a green carpet. It had 2 white doors to my left.

I opened them and found out they were a bathroom and closet. In the middle of the doors was a TV.

My queen sized bed was on the right facing the TV. It had a green a blue comforter. In front of it were to white fuzzy chairs.

There was a white rug in front of them. I had a white nightstand. There were windows on both sides of my bed.

I had my vanity table by the door with my hairbrush, blow dryer, etc.

On my bed were boxes labeled Sonnys Stuff.

I looked in them and found pictures from my old room.

I hung them up on the bare walls.

A couple of Lucy and I when we were little and around now.

I found another couple of my grandma, my mom and I.

I hung other pictures of some of my friends in Wisconsin.

I still had some room but I saved them for pictures to come.

I dug through the boxes and found an old stuffed animal I had when I was little, a couple old dolls, and baby pictures.

A tear fell on one of my mother, my dad, and I.

It was at my dance recital. It was the day after my dad hit me for the first time.

I looked at my expression. My dad was hugging me and in the picture you could clearly tell I was uncomfortable.

I wiped my tears and suddenly got realy angry.

I ripped the picture in half crumpled it up and put it in the draw of my nightstand.

* * *

_"Oh Sonny.." I ran as fast as I could towards the door._

_"Ahhh!" I screamed. He was right in front of the door._

_"Where are you going?" He asked. His voice was cruel._

_His smile was evil._

_I ran towards the back door._

_Something grabbed my arm._

_He pulled me closer to him._

_A knife was in his hand._

_"Please.. Dont! Stop. HELP!" I screamed but no one heard me._

_He was on top of me. The knife was getting closer and closer to my throat._

_I pushed and kicked as hard as I could but it didnt work._

_I pushed his arm away, but it kept getting closer._

_It was at my neck._

"AHHHHHHHH!" I woke up sweating. I was out of breath. I shook.

I had another nightmare.

"Sonny!" My mother rushed in. "Whats wrong are you ok?"

I didnt tell her. I thought I could hold back my tears.

But as usual, I was wrong.

My mom came toward me and held me.

Like she would if I was a little girl.

She layed in my bed and waited for me to fall asleep.

* * *

**Authors Note- **

Hello world!

Or the like 7 of you that read this.

You guys are freaking awesome btw. Thank you for believing in me.

Ill put you in my Oscar speech when I get one..

Anyway COMMENT. PLEASE. It would be appreciated.

Tommorow she meets everyone!

YAY. It might be a little diffrent from when she actually does. But I dont want to change it to much.

Then again it is fanfiction...

Whatever I do youll see.

Leaving you with Channy and Taco (AHAHAA)

Until tommorow.

~Kayla


	5. Beautiful Day

**Authors Note- **

Hello! So some of you asked

No sorry one of you (I'mConfuzzled) asked if her dad was coming back..

Weell Idk. Cuz I dont want this story to turn into a murder hunt or anything.

Im probably just going to make her meet everyone for now.

But there shall be some twists. :P

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC or U2 or Coach.. But wouldnt that be awesome!**

~Kayla

* * *

**Beautiful Day**

_Its a beautiful day, the sky falls  
And you feel its a beautiful day,_

_Dont let it get away._

* * *

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrring! I looked at my clock.

8:00! I turned around to see a messy part of the bed.

Oh yeah.

My mom came to sleep with me last night.

Why am I such a wimp?

Oh shit. Shes going to want to talk to me about it.

I groaned and went to my shower.

After I finished I put on my favorite outfit.

I fixed my hair.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I cocked my head.

I frowned.

I looked exausted and depressed.

I put on my biggest smile.

I wasnt going to let a dream ruin everything.

My eyes widened.

Im going to meet famous people.

I started dancing around jumping around.

Im glad I got that out of my system.

I caught my breath and fixed my hair.

Again.

I peered out my doorway.

My mom was sitting on the couch eating cereal.

I swallowed. I hope she doesnt say anything.

"Oh hey sweetie." She smiled at me.

"Uh," My voice was shaky. "Hi!" I tried to sound excited.

"I left you some cereal in the kitchen. Hurry and eat it we have to go." She acted as if nothing happened.

I shrugged. I walked in the kitchen and ate my cereal.

"Sonny we have to go!"

I grabbed my phone an ran out the door.

Waiting to get there felt like hours.

Once we finally got there, I jumped out the car leaving my mom still getting out of the car.

"Wow I cant believe Im here!" I looked around.

I saw some sets from sketches I recognized.I heard a door close behind me close.

My mother put more sunscreen on my face.

"Mom thats enough. Im fine." She stopped and I rolled my eyes.

"Sonny! Mrs Monroe!" i heard a familiar voice said.

"Marshal!" I exclaimed.

I ran up to him.

"We are so glad you decided to come." He said smiling.

"All right mom you can go." I said not looking at her.

"Ok, be safe." She added.

"Bye."

"Dont forget to-"

"Bye!" I shot her a look.

She sighed. "Bye have fun."

"Ok Sonny," Marshall began. "Lets introduce you to your co-stars." I looked at him.

Im so ready.

* * *

We turned down the hall until we entered a room. Woah, I was in the Prop House!

"This is where the cast hangs out usually."

"Yeah I know! Ive heard about this place."

Suddenly I heard two familar voices.

"Grady let me play first I can get past the first 2 levels."

Grady laughed. "They are hard."

Nico looked at me.

"Hey! Your Sonny Monroe!"

"Yeah I am!" I nodded quickly.

"Its great to have you on the show!'" Grady said.

"Its great to be here! You guys are so funny." I said excitedly.

"Your pretty funny too." They added.

I walked around the room again looking at the props.

"I remember some of these sketches!"

"Yeah, Its pretty cool. Youll have some props in here soon." Nico said.

We started talking about some sketches I remembered. They are so funny.

I sat down on the couch.

"So,"

"Ahh!" I screamed. I turned around to see Zora staring back at me.

"Oh you are definatly new." She laughed.

"Sorry about that. You get used to it." Grady laughed too.

"Uh yeah." I faked a laugh.

We were all quiet for a minute.

"So.. Uhh I heard Mackenzie Falls shoots here." I started.

They gasped.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Mackenzie Falls people are jerks." Nico told me with a disgusted look.

"Yeah. They made fun of us last year when they one their Tweeples Choice Award." I watched that show.

I remembered Chad Dylan Cooper making fun of them. Chad Dylan Cooper. I had never seen the show but I knew he was hot.

Everyone at my school was crazy about him.

"Oh. Im sorry. I thought you would be friends." I said. They all looked at me.

"No. They are all jerks. Dont get mixed up with them Sonny. Theyll hurt you."

"Oh. I promise. I officially hate them." They gave me approving looks.

"Nico, Grady we need too talk about this weeks... Uh whos this." I turned around to see Tawni Hart.

I stood up and ran to her.

"Hi im Sonny! I love you! Your so funny and pretty!" I said sounding like a crazy fan.

"Oh well thank you," She sounded flattered. "But I dont do autographs until after the show."

"Tawni." Zora said annoyed. "This is Sonny. Shes now part of the show."

"Oh." Not a happy Oh! But like you thought you were getting a Coach purse when really you got some cheap knockoff from the streets of New York City.

I frowned.

"Why dont you show her around?" Nico asked hopeful.

"Fine." She started walking and I quickly followed.

She showed me where we had school, the cafeteria, and finally our dressing room.

We walked in on her side. There was lots of pink and bright colors.

Across the room was blank. I guess thats where my stuff would go.

"So," I began.

"No." She snapped at me. "You are replacing my best friend Mandy... Well my best friend behind myself. You cant replace her."

"Um. Im sorry. Im not trying to replace her. I just want to be on the show and have fun."

"Ok. We arent going to be best friends. But Ill try to be nice to you. Its not going to be easy." I sighed. I guess that will have to do.

"Im kinda hungry, you want to go get something to eat?" I asked with a smile.

She sighed. "Ok. Lets go."

I let out a sigh of relief and we walked to the cafeteria.

We sat down at a table. Nico and Grady walked in and sat next to us.

Zora soon followed. They started to explain some sketches to me.

"That sounds funny guys! So Ill get some yogurt what flavors?"

I remembered each one and walked over to the machine.

I filled each cup carefully.

"Ow." After getting Nicos I bumped into someone.

"Oh Im-" I stopped.

I looked up to be face to face to the person I was supposed to dislike.

Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

* * *

**Authors Note- **

Yay! Chads in it.

Ok so I hope this was good. Shes now on the show!

Leave me your questions and comments!

~Kaylla.


	6. Cooler Than Me

**Authors Note-**

Ok weell thank you sooooo much for reading.

Btw if you have any questions I would be happy to answer them.

Anyway fist of all I would LOVE to thank **Megan Lovato** for reviewing every single chater!

Thats sooo nice. If anyone else had let me know.

Id also like to thank **disneystorieswriter** for taking a chance and actually reading my story. She was the first comment.

So now Sonny meets chad. And let me tell you shes a little OOC. Well kinda she gets mad at him a lot in the show to.

But yeah. So Enjoy. Oh Im going on vacation next week but its ok cuz I have internet. But I might not be as frequent with the updates.

**Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC or Mike Posner. **

~Kayla

* * *

**Cooler Than Me**

_You never say hey or remember my name,  
Its probably cuz you think your **Cooler Than Me**_

* * *

Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

I mean he had the bluest eyes I have ever seen.. Snap out of it.

Ok back to reality. He didnt seem so bad.

"Well who do we have here?" He asked with a smile on his face.

I shot him a look. Well I was wrong. Again.

"Are you one of the new meal or no meal girls?"

"Oh my god." I said rolling my eyes. "No. Im Sonny. Im the new girl on So Random." I put out my hand for him to shake it.

He didnt.

"Ohhh." He rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Oh so just because Im on So Random you change your mind." I put my hands on my hips.

He thought for a second. "Um yeah." He said quickly.

I was not going to let anyone puch me around again. Especially one I could probably take down.

Ive gotten pretty storong over the years. Anyway.

"Look Cooper. I know you probably pushed my new friends around before I showed up. But now you arent going to anymore."

He looked at me sort of shocked.

"Woah. Nobody talks to me like that. Especially a random."

"Well. I. Just. did." I glared.

"I really dont want to be standing here talking to you." He added.

"Well I really dont want to be standing here talking to you." I glared at him.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!"

I turned around got my yoogurt and sat next to my friends.

"So I see you met Chad." Zora said to me.

"Yeah that was pretty cool of you to stick up for us." Grady looked at me smiling.

"No problem. Its just Ive been.." My voice cracked. "I mean Ive seen people get hurt by guys like that and well I kinda just blew up in his face."

"You sure did." Nico said laughing. Once they were done eating they got up and went to set.

"You coming Sonny?" Tawni asked annoyed.

"Uhh Ill be there in a sec." I wasnt done yet.

"Ok." She said as she turned around and left.

Once I was finished I got up and headed toward set. Well I thought I was.

"Ow." Ugh not him again.

"Oh great." I said.

"Oh um hey Sarah." He said scratching his head.

"Sonny."

"Riight."

"What do you want?" I glared at him.

"I just wanted to apologize for... hitting on you earlier. I didnt realize I would be... seeing you everyday."

"Uhh its ok.. I guess."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fi- Im not doing this again." I started to walk away. Oh crap.

"Uh Chad."

He sighed. "What?"

"Where do I go to rehearse?" I asked embarrased.

He laughed. "Down the hall to the left. Later Monroe."

I shot him another look and walked down to set.

* * *

After my long first day I got home to see my mom on the couch.

"Sonny!" She ran over to me and gave me a hug. "How was your first day?"

I told her about everything. Well except about Chad. She would probably think I had trust issues because of... that thing.

But I dont! And Im not in denial. And that probably makes it look like I am in denial which Im not!

"Oh thats sounds like so much fun! Im going to go take a shower." She got up and went to her room.

I decided to call Lucy.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Its Sonny."

"Oh Hey! How was your first day?"

"Oh it was so fun! Tawni doesnt like me to much. But she doesnt hate me so thats good. Nico and Grady are so funny. Zoras a bit crazy. But shes so cute!" I said smiling

"That sounds so cool! I heard Mackenzie Falls shoots there." My smile dropped. "Is Chad just to die for?"

"No. Not at all." I said.

"Oh I sense some hostility.. What happend?"

"He tortures my friends. Apparently he thinks we arent good enough because were just funny."

"Ohhh."

"Yeah. He tried to hit on me today. Then changed his mind because I was a random. Then he apologized. But I still dont like him. Hes not pushing anyone around anymore."

My voice was getting angry.

"Umm Sonny? Do you think your holding this grudge against him because you cant trust after your.." Her voiced trailed off.

"No! Nobody should be pushed around by anyone its not fair that my dad does that to me." I was screming.

"Sonny you said your dad instead of Chad." I felt terrible. Maybe I was holding a grudge.

"Im sorry Lucy. I guess your right. I wont slap him or anything.. Its just.. I dont want to be hit.. pushed around again."

"Its ok Sonny I understand." I smiled.

"Well Im going to go. Big day tommorow. I miss you!"

"Bye." I hung up.

I sighed. I dont know how long I can keep this a secret.

* * *

**Authors Note.**

Helllooo! Its getting intense. So I thought of a GREAT twist.

But it wont come till way laterr. You want to know what it is?

Well to bad. Hahaa. Sorrrrrrrrry! Leave me things that you wish would happen.

Hey maybe Ill use one! And comments comments comments.

Maybe Ill put one of you in the next one. Youll become famous when the story becomes popular! :)

Hopefullly it does... ANYWAY.

Next one maybe tommorow? Hmmmmmmm.

~Kaylaaa. (VOTE DEMI AND STERLING TEEN CHOICE AWARDS! Just saying.)


	7. Bless The Broken Road

**Authors Note.**

I do alot of these dont I? Sorry I love to!

oxJulia51xo asked me if this was all going to be in SPOV. Hmm I guess I dont know.

I like it though because you never know whats going on with everyone else so its like a mystery! Not really.

Id like to thank **dustytrails12798** for a great idea! I dont think im going to use it, it was intense! But it helped me think about a twist so thanks!

Also to **kittyluver-777** for an awesome comment. YOU GUYS ROCK.

But I dont like when POV keep switching. We will seee! This one was hard cuz I didnt know what to do neeext..

Hope you dont hate it tooo much. Leave questions and comments! (It would be appreciated.)

* * *

**Bless The Broken Road**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago,  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road._

_But I got lost a time or two,  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through._

* * *

The second week wasnt to bad.

I got lost again. Actually Im pretended I was lost. I wanted to explore the studio.

Besides if Im lost again nobodys going to care.

I walked around. I saw where Meal or No Meal girls filmed. Grady and Nico always talk about the girls.

And Ive only been here a day.

Ugh. Mackenzie Falls. I have managed to ignore him today. But i have only been at the studio for about an hour and a half.

So theres still time.

I peaked in through the door. Yeah yeah. Why would I want to see Mackenzie Falls.

But hey. You would want to know what the Number 1 tween shows perks were too.

Jerks. They had a choclate fountain. Thats totally unfair! And a massage table. I walked in a little more.

I probably should of saw this coming. They got steaks and lobsters eveyday. While we got slop. Literally.

Oh crap! I saw Chad talking to some girl by the food near me. Nobody was around so I guess they were on break.

I hid under the table with the choclate fountain.

Not that Im complaining.

It wasnt one of his weekly girlfriends either because she was wearing there uniform.

"Chad. Just come on. Go to the party with me tonight." Oh yeah theres something thats going to help his extremely large ego. Everyone wants to go party with him.

"Chloe I cant."

"Come on. You went with me before. You havent gone out for days."

"Ive been busy."

"Yeah right. With what?"

"Uhh. The scripts."

"Youve been acting since you were two. Your pretty good with scripts." She added with a roll of her eyes.

"I just cant."

She gasped.

"What?"

"All right who is it."

"Whos what."

"The girl your in love with!"

"Im not in love with anyone."

"Uhh yeah you are." She poked him.

"Promise not to tell? Especially the everyone here." She nodded.

There was a pause.

"Oh come on already!"

"Its-"

"Chloe to set please." A voice came over the intercom.

"Ugh. Fine tell me later." She walked away. I slowly got up as I heard Chad walk away.

"Ow!" Oh dammit! I hit my head on the table getting up.

I rubbed my head as I stood up.

"Sonny?" Chad walked toward me. Oh no.

"Uhh Hey Chadd." My voice was high.

"What are you doing here." He asked with a glare.

"Ummm. What are you doing here?" Wow that was lame.

"This is my show."

"Right." Now hes going to kill me.

"Umm." He looked down at his feet. "Did you hear any of that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Who is it?" Maybe if I found out I could use it against him for plunging us. Well we did do a Mackenzie Stalls sketch. But still. Nobody messes with Sonny Monroe.

... Anymore.

"Well I dont know if I should tell you."

"Oh come on."

"Well Sonny. Its.. you." I was speechless. No. No it wasnt.

"Why would you say that." I stared at him my face turning red.

"But I-" He started I cut him off.

"Your lying. Your just trying to hurt me. Mess my show up. I cant believe you were going to pretend to like me to ruin my show."

"Sonny I wouldnt-" I cut him off again.

"Yes you would. Your a jerk. Im not stupid!"

"YES YOU ARE!" He was screaming at me. "I JUST CONFESSED MY FEELINGS AND YOUR ACCUSING ME OF LYING."

"Well I cant believe you would pretend you liked me. Just to crush me in the end. I know how it works."

"How Sonny? How do you know?" I didnt answer. "ANSWER ME!" I looked at him his face getting redder. I felt as if I was shrinking.

He sounded like someone I knew. Someone I wanted to forget.

His hands turned into fists. I started to tear up afraid of what was going to happen next.

I ran away as fast as I could tears streaming down my face.

* * *

I had the dream again.

He was chasing me through the house with a knife.

He slammed me against the wall the knife getting closer and closer to my face.

I was crying. _"Please dont do this. Please! Please!" _

"_ANSWER ME!" _He screamed at me.

"_Dont do this to me. Im sorry! Please. PLEASE." _He laughed.

Their was only one diffrence in this dream.

The man was Chad.

* * *

**Authors Note. **

Soo did you like my twist huh? Yeah she had a dream the man was Chad.

If your confused he never hit her. And he never will. Now shes just all paranoid.

Let me know suggestions, comments, praise ;), ideas.. blah blah.

Thanks for favoriting!

I am getting so into this story. I really like. To tell you the truth I dont even know whats going to happen next!

Hahaaaa. I hope you like it. Next chapter sooon!

Thanks for reading!

~Kaylla.

PS. VOTE SWAC. PLEASE. I WANT STERLING TO WIN. AND DEMI.


	8. Taking Chances

Authors Note.

Hello! OMG. Thank you for the reviews! And favorites! Its so awesome to go on my email and get emails on here.

I love love LOVE each and every one of you.

oxJulia51xo had an AWESOME suggestion. Im using some of it. But not all of it. Another twist soon!

And thanks to the people who are voting for SWAC for teen choice. Oh and SWAC comes on this weenkend. YAY! So exicting.

Sooo this one is kinda sad and makes her look bad. Sorrry. Hehee.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC or Celine Deon. SHES SO AWESOME.**

~Kayla

* * *

**Taking Chances**

_So what do you say to **taking chances**?_  
_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never** knowing **if theres solid ground below,_  
_Or a hand to hold,_

_Or **hell** to pay?_  
**_What do you say?_**

* * *

I woke up from my dream screaming.

My mother ran into my room. I told her about my dream.

Even about Chad.

"Hes a jerk to the people on the show. He would always be mean and he made fun of them... I just wanted to help."

"Its ok Sonny. Its ok."

"He was going to hit me. He said somthing to me dad has said to me before and I ran away.."

There was a pause. "Sonny Im sure he wasnt going to hit you."

"Yes he was!" I screamed at her through my tears.

"Sweetie. I think maybe you have trust issues." I looked at her confused. "You have had trouble trusting people after.." She stopped.

"Well he lied to me. He told me he liked me."

My mother just glared at me.

"How do you know he was lying."

"I.. I just do." She looked at me with her big brown eyes like mine. "He was about to tell Chloe who he liked.. and.. and then he told me it was me. But he probably-"

I was stopped by mom putting her hand over my mouth.

"Sonny. He likes you. Everyone can tell." I glared at her.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because Marshall calls sometimes to keep me up to date.. Sorry Im a mother. Im just making sure your keeping up with your work."

"Marshall can tell he likes you." I looked down. "You need to learn that not everyone is after you."

"I know. Im sorry." She brushed the hair off my face.

"Take a chance on him Sonny. Maybe this can help you."

"I dont know if Im ready. He still was a jerk." She sighed.

"Ok.." She got up and went to bed.

I laid back down in my bed.

I guess I like him too.

* * *

I tried to act like nothing happened yesterday when I walked into the studio. But that wasnt working.

"Uhh Sonny?" Tawni asked that morning. "What happened yesterday?"

"Chad told me he liked me." I expected to see a 'Omg no way' look on her face but she just smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Thats not shocking to you?" I asked.

"No." She shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because everyone knew he did. The day you came." Maybe I was wrong.

"How?"

"Because he actually talks to us now. Did you know Nico and Grady havent made an attement to prank him in 5 days?"

"Woah." I added shocked.

"Yeah." Maybe she didnt know everything.

"Well did you know I blew up in his face because I thought he was lying?" I asked. Now there was the 'Omg No way!' look.

"Omg no way!" See?

"Yeah. I thought he was trying to sabatoge our show or something." I looked down.

"Well. Something has to be done about this!"

"But why?"

"Because you need to fix this!"

"But why?"

"Because Id rather have him deal with us then be mean all the time!"

"But why?"

"Oh stop stalling!" I smiled.

"Sonny Monroe and Tawni Hart to set please." A voice came over the intercom.

She groaned. "Fine we will do this later."

* * *

After rehearsal I was so happy Tawni forgot about the whole Chad thing.

"Sonny!" Oh no. A familiar mans voice said behind me.

"Uhh hi Chad.." I said turning around.

"Look Sonny.. Im really sorry for making you cry. I didnt mean to get all mad.. But I just thought.." He paused.

His gorgeous blue eyes were filled with hurt.

"That.. you liked me back." He finally finished.

"Chad.. Im sorrry.. But I dont.." I was lying. I was a big fat lier.

And you know what else? I do have trust issues.

But do you blame me? For most of my life I loved my father.

And then one day, out of nowhere he hit me.

Right across the face.

I never wanted to be that close to anyone again. They would end up hurting me.

Yeah, I had friends. But never anything more.

I was a 15 year old girl thats never kissed a boy. Now that is sad.

And nobody could find out about it. There would be so many stories on the news eventually.

I was scared.

I looked up into his eyes. He looked down. And then he walked away.

I was left in the middle of the studio feeling like the biggest jerk ever.

* * *

"Hey Lucy." I needed to talk to someone who knew.

"You sound depressed.. Whats wrong?"

"Weell. Yesterday Chad told me he liked me and-"

"OMG. I KNEW IT!" How did everyone else know?

"How do you know?"

"Just the way you talk about him. Your 'fine, fine, good, goods. There totally flirting Sonny."

"Well... I knida blew up in his face." I told her about the story.

"Sonny. I think you are having.. trust issues."

"Yeah. I think so too. But how do I know he wont hurt me?"

She sighed. "You dont. Thats the exciting part. You dont know. You have to learn to have faith in people."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Of coarse I am." I laughed. Tommorow I am going to ask out Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

Authors Note.

Sooooo whatcha thinkk?

Hehehe! Yay! Anyway..

Cant wait until next chapter.

I still dont know whats going to happen!

Hehee.

~Kaylaa!


	9. Fallin' For You

**Authors Note.**

Hey Im back! Ill probably add one everyday now.. So dont be sad!

This one hopefully is pretty good.

Idk. PLEASE COMMENT. Doooo it! It would make me reeeally happy!

I missed you guys. A lot. And i was reading a story and it was an amazing story.

But the ending sucked. So I promise you a big amazing happy ending! Maybe even a sequel!

**Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC or**

~Kayla

* * *

**Fallin' For You**

_I don't know but, __I think I maybe_  
**_Fallin' for you_**  
_Dropping so quickly_  
_Maybe I should, __**Keep this to myself**_  
_Waiting 'til I_  
**_Know you better_**

**_I am trying, __Not to tell you_**  
_But I want to_  
_I'm** scared **of what you'll say_  
_So I'm **hiding **what I'm feeling_  
_But I'm tired of_  
**_Holding this inside my head_**

* * *

Asking out Chad Dylan Cooper was going to be way harder then I thought.

I tried to get into Mackenzie Falls.

There security guy wouldnt let me in.

"Your on the do not admit wall." He said. I stared up at him.

He was 3 times my size.

"Well I cant argue with that.." I backed away.

I turned at the wall.

I saw Nico Harris, Tawni Hart, Sonny Monroe, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, and Zac Efron.

Ok I think maybe hes crazy.

Zac Efron really? I guess I had to wait until lunch.

* * *

"Sonny whats up with you?" Tawni asked me in our dressing room.

"N-Nothing." I said. She wasnt going to give up until I told her.

Thats just the way she works.

"Really Sonny, really?" She asked.

I looked down and sighed. Well if that didnt give it away nothing will.

"Awwww. Whats up with Chad?"

"I-I.. I think Im going to.. ask him out."

Her expression quickly changed from 'whatever' to 'omg no way!'

"You are?" She asked running over to me.

"Yeah. I mean hes a good guy, and well everyone thinks he likes me and-"

She put her hand over my mouth.

"Honey we dont think, we know." She said laughing.

"Fine. Then everyone_ knows _He likes me and I think it would be good for me because I need to learn to trust because.." Oh crap. I hate when I babble.

She looked at me puzzled. "Why do you need to learn to trust?"

Quick Sonny make something up.

"Because.. I havent had a boyfriend in awhile... Uh. The last one cheated on me.." Smooth Sonny. Real smooth.

"Oh." She didnt buy it. But she just let it go. "Well when are you going to do it?"

"Umm. Well he kinda banned us from his set."

"Oh. Why would he do that?"

"Because.. I told him I didnt like him."

"You dont?" Her mouth hung open.

"Well yeah. I do."

"Well than why did you say that?" She stared at me. I didnt respond.

"Sonny theres got to be a reason! Thats not like you to lie like that."

I sat on the couch and looked down.

"Whats wrong with you? You were so happy last week. Whats going on?"

I didnt know what to say. A tear fell from my cheek.

"Sonny whats wrong?" She ran to me.

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Im not sure if I should.."

"Sonny if its bothering you.. I want to know."

"My- My... My dad abused me." I stared up at her to see her shocked expression. She sat down next to me.

I fell into her lap and cried my eyes out.

"When?" She asked. Her voice was low.

"When I was little." I was shaking. "My mom found out and we moved out... Then I was happy..."

She was listening. Hanging on my every word. I hate to say it but she never pays this much attention to anyone.

I continued. "Then when I found out Chad liked me I started yelling.. He said something my dad did.. And well.. It brought back memories."

She didnt say anything. We were silent for a couple minutes until she finally spoke.

"Is that why... Youre afraid of him?" I nodded.

"Well Sonny, you shouldnt be. Hes nice to you." I smiled.

* * *

After silence for a little we started writing sketches.

That did make me feel better.

I guess she knew me better than I thought.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" She said excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"Ok well you know the people in grocery stores. The people who check out your items?"

"Yeah!"

"Well we could be like.. Check out the lettuce.. Check it out its green! And stuff!" I laughed.

"Oh and we could check out the people too! Like check it out its a robber!" I added. We laughed.

"Thats good Sonny!" She said smiling.

My stomach growled. We laughed again.

"You hungry?" She asked sarcatically.

"Yeah. Lets go eat." We started to head out the door. "Oh yeah. Tawni?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." We smiled. I feel so much closer to her now. I could probably tell her anything.

* * *

I got into line grabbing a burger and fries. Im not really a healthy later.

I was scared of Chad. I really was.

But I was kind or hoping he would swoop in and forgive me and we would live happily.

I thought life would work like that when I was little.

But as usual.. I was wrong.

And when he walked in I was scared, happy, nervous, excited.. Woah. I dont even know what my face could of looked like!

Without hesitating I stood up. I looked him right in his beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

He looked at me puzzled and hurt.

That was when the best thing to happen to me so far that week happened.

I kissed Chad Dylan Cooper in front of the whole cafeteria.

* * *

**Authors Note.**

Soooooooooooooooo what did you think?

Its pretty exciting.. A twist is on its way.. I think this story might end soon.

Well maybe not. Nah. Nope it wont. There might be a sequel.

Would you like a sequel? :)

Let me know.

~Kayla


	10. Walking On Sunshine

**Authors Note.**

Hey.. Im tired. Heheee. SWAC was aweeeesome! Wooo!

I hope yall liked last chapter!

Somebody asked me if the story was over.. (Lady-Apricotxx)

No its not. Theres at least 7 more chapters. I kinda have an idea for the sequel.

I dont want to give away to much. But if you really need to know. Review and ill respond.

Thanks fro the awesome reviews! I have like 50! I know its not a billion or anything but It makes me really happy.

So thanks again.. and enjoy!

**Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC. Or walking on sunshine.**

~Kayla

* * *

**Walking On Sunshine**

_I used to think** maybe you loved me **now baby **I'm sure**_  
_And I just cant wait till the day when you **knock on my door**_  
_Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down_  
_Cos I just wait till you write me your** coming around **_

**_I'm walking on sunshine._**

* * *

I guess you could say I was stupid.

Or crazy.

But there I was kissing Chad Dylan Cooper in front of the whole cafeteria.

And Ill tell you one thing.

It was amazing.

I knees melted beneath me and I started to fall.

I slowly pulled away.

Now it wasnt a long kiss. It was about a second..

Yeah. I wasnt used to that kinda stuff.

He stared at me. I was speechless.

He finally spoke.

"Wh-What was that for?" I looked at him. He was as speechless as me.

"I do like you.. A lot actually.. But I was scared because.." Why do I have to always babble.

"Because why?"

"Well because you always hated our show and I thought you were trying to-"

I was cut off by Chad placing his lips on mine.

I draped my arms around his neck. Then because Im stupid. I pulled away.

He looked at me again puzzled.

"I dont understand you Monroe." He laughed.

I looked down and blushed. He lifted my chin up so he could look in my eyes.

Then I was pretty sure I melted into a puddle.

"So." He began. "Do you want to go out tonight?" He smiled.

"Uh... I would umm..." Spit it out! "Yes!"

He winked.

Then he dropped his hand and left.

I sighed.

I heard a squeal behind me.

I turned around to see Tawni smiling. Damn. I forgot she was there.

Pardon my language.

"YAY!" She squealed. "Ok. Well we have some shopping to do!"

I laughed and we walked out the door arm in arm.

* * *

"How about this?" It was a purple dress with pockets.

"Hmm." I said examining it. "Its cute.. But purple really isnt my color." She nodded and went down to the rack of dresses.

She spun it around examing each dress. I just stood there and watched.

I wonder how often she does this. Oh yeah. Probably everyday. I laughed to myself.

"How about this?" She asked holding up a black srtapless dress that went to my midthighs.

"Well its cute. But a little revealing. She nodded and searched around the store and moments later came back with a light pink sweater.

She wanted me to wear it over the dress. I tried on the dress and put the sweater over top.

I unbuttoned the sweater. It was small and only went halfway down my side.

It actually was pretty cute. I walked out of the dressing room and twirled with a big smile on my face.

She clapped and laughed.

I saw some other people in the store who reconized us and started clapping as well.

I blushed.

"I love it!" Tawni said. She stood up and pushed me back into the dressing room. "Get changed! Your getting it!"

We checked out of the store. She drove me back to my house.

We laughed singing "Walking on Sunshine".

"Your a pretty good singer." Tawni said to me.

"Hey your pretty good too!" I laughed.

"We will do a duet one day!" She said smiling.

"All right."

We finally got to the house.

I got out of the car and waved.

"Good luck Sonny!" She smiled and started to drive off.

I walked up the driveway. I heard a car come up behind me.

"Tawni?" I stared at her.

"Oh I forgot to tell you something." She said through the window of her car.

"Ok?"

"Just relax, ok?" She looked at me worried. "Hes not going to hurt you." I nodded and drove off.

* * *

I got out of the shower and grabbed my robe.

I blow dried my hair and curled it at the ends.

I put on tights, dress, and sweater. Then I grabbed a necklace, earrings and put my makeup on.

Finally I put on black heels.

I took one last look in the mirror and smiled. I can not believe Im going on my first date.

I heard a knock on the door. Yay! Hes here! I smiled.

Oh no. Hes here. I frowned. What if he realizes that I have never been on a date?

What if I make a fool of myself? I swallowed and walked to the door.

My frown quickly turned to a smile when I saw him standing there.

He was wearing gray pants that went with his gray jacket. He had a purple button up shirt and his hair was perfect.

Not like it usually wasnt.

I finally spoke.

"Umm. Hi.." I blushed.

"Hey." He smiled. "You look amazing."

I blushed again. "Thanks. You look.. uhh good." Wow Sonny smooth.

"I mean you look hot.. sexy.. No wait I ment you look great..." Oh my god.

He laughed. Then I blushed. Again. Wow I must be redder than a tomato.

"You are on funny girl Monroe." He laughed again.

I bit my lip.

To fill the ackward moment he grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

Hopefully tonight will be great.

* * *

Soooooooo?

Was it good? Bad? Amazingly amazing? Totally cool? Wonderful?

Let me know!

Oh and sorry no update for awhile. I feel bad I do! SORRY.

Anyway Sonny with a chance was amazing,

The next one is August 29. UGH.

But still. Dont miss it. It willl be great!

Until next time.

~Kayla

Please click the button

right here.

|

V


	11. Something About The Sunshine

Authors Note.

Ok well first of all.

THANK YOU SO MUCH. I love llove love every single one of you.

When I got on my email I got so many emails.. I was like sooooo happy.

So thank you thank you thank you.

Now for questions-

**kittyluver-777** You've got me wondering where this story is going... cause we all know that if they just live happily ever after once they start going out, it would not be a proper Drama fic

Ok well in a chapter or 2 things will get very very interesting. Soo look out!

**cutenesslover- **And sonny ever goin to tell Chad that she was abused as a child?

Possibly. I know thats not an answer but I dont want to give to much away. Maybe she tells him.. Maybe he finds out and gets mad... Idk! ;)

So enjoy! Thanks for the questions, comments, love. Oh and to all of you who said my story was amazingly awesome or whatever. Haha.

Well lets get to the story.

**Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC.**

**

* * *

**

Something About The Sunshine

_There's something about the **sunshine,** baby_  
_I'm** seeing** you in a whole **new light**_  
_**Out of this world **for the **first time**, baby_  
_Ohhh it's alright._

**_There's something about the sunshine._**

**

* * *

**

When we got into his car and he started to drive.

Wait. I dont even know where we are going.

"Uh Chad?" I raised my eyebrows and turned to him. "Where are we going?"

He smiled. "Well I want to take you somewhere nice. So im taking you to my favorite resturant." He looked at me.

"Is that ok with you?" He turned toward me keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah. Its uhh fine." Why am I so nervous?

We got to the restaurant and like a gentleman he opened my door.

Ugh. Why does my first date have to be with a guy who asks girls out all the time?

He held out his hand. I didnt take it. Stupid stupid. He looked at me I guess because I didnt take his hand.

Then, thank god, He just took my hand. For once instead of blushing, I smiled.

I guess this wouldnt be so bad. I was relaxed and it would go smoothly.

But probably like you guessed I was wrong.

He led me into a private room.

I hate be alone with people. Can you bame me?

I sat down across from him. My palms were sweating like crazy. I started shaking.

I got to get out of here. I need air.

"Uhh. Ill umm. Be right.. Back." He looked up from his menu, smiled, and nodded.

Maybe he wasnt paying enough attention to realize I was going nuts.

I stood up and grabbed my purse and went to the bathroom.

"Tawni!" I exclaimed when she picked up the phone.

"What?" She gasped. "Did he touch you? Did he hit you? Did you freak out and ditch? Did you-"

"Tawni!" I interrupted her. "We are in our own private room. I hate being alone with him. Im sweating and shaking and-"

This time she interupted me. "Stop! Look. I can tell your still afraid of him. With the whole yelling at.. you. And you were.. nervous?"

She said trying to make it sound like everyone crys and runs away from guys who like you. Yeah it wasnt working.

"But anyway." She continued. "You need to realize he wont hurt you. He loves you. He would do anything to protect you."

Why did I even call her? Its just going to make me mad. Now that was working.

"Hes a good guy. Yeah he doesnt seem like it. But he is! To you anyway."

"Thats the thing! He isnt nice to you guys. And my-" I swallowed. "I had someone who loved me! Well I thought he did. And then I found out he didnt."

There was a pause.

"And you know what he didnt. I guess he never did." Tears rolled down my face.

"Im sorry. But im not letting it go. He likes you. You need to relax."

I wiped my tears from my face.

"Ok. Ill try."

"So.. Fix your makeup, take off your jacket... Is it cold in there?"

"Yeah. Sorta."

"Ok. Well if your cold you wont sweat! So get ice water and put ice cubes in your mouth. It might help."

I smiled. "Got it."

"You go get him!" She said excitedly.

I frowned. Then I hung up.

I went out of the stall and went to the mirror.

I reapplied and fixed myself. I smiled. Then I sighed. I went out the door and sat down in my seat.

I looked up at him and he gave me a puzzled look.

"Uhh. Well you missed the waiter. I didnt know what you wanted.. I just got you water.." I looked at him. "You can get something else if you want."

I thought nothing would come out. But then something did.

"No no. Waters good." I managed to smile.

"Are.. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah im fine."

I looked down at the menu. I saw him looking at me.

I laughed. "What?" I said smiling.

He blushed. Ha finally he did instead of me.

"You just look amazing." He said with a smirk.

Wow. Now I blushed. Again.

"Thanks." I said. I didnt give him a compliment back. Because of last time. Lets just get past that.

"So Sonny." He said after our main coarse.

I raised my eyebrows at him. While sucking on an ice cube.

"Tell me about you.. I know you came from Wisconsin.. and your best friend is Lucy. But I dont know that much actually."

I nodded. Trying to hide the fact that I was biting on the ice cube as hard as I could. I grabbed my water and drank some so I wouldnt start sweating again.

"What about your parents?" I spit out the water and it ened up getting all over him.

I put my hand over my mouth my eyes wide.

He had this disgusted look on his face got up and walked toward the bathroom.

But I guess there was more water in my mouth then I thought because it was all over the ground.

Then he slipped on it throwing his hands back with his body and landed on his back.

My eyes grew even wider. There was a small pause and I just bursted out laughing.

He looked over at me and I covered my mouth again.

Then to my suprise he did started laughing too.

So there we were, One laughing so hard her makeup was running, and the other on the floor soaking wet laughing.

After a couple minutes of laughing he sat back down still wet. I walked over to him and started dabbing his jacket.

"I am really, really sorry." I said.

"Its ok. I guess it just didnt go down right?"

I looked down. "Umm yeah."

I felt him look up at me and I looked at him. He gave me an amazing smile. His eyes sparkled.

He leaned in.

I began to but pulled back.

"Umm so tell me about you."

He gave me a look but then began.

"Well I have my mothers name is Marie and my fathers name is Joseph."

I raised an eyebrow. "Joseph and Marie Dylan Cooper?" I asked with a laugh.

"Actually im the only one who uses there middle name."

"Oh. Why do you do that?"

"Well I was like 6. I was just writing my name. I guess I didnt know I only had to write my first and last name. So I wrote my full name."

I nodded.

"No one really corrected me. I was Chad Dylan Cooper.." He gave me a smirk. I smiled. "And yeah. It just stuck."

"So thats how Chad Dylan Cooper.. Became Chad Dylan Cooper." I said giving him a smirk back.

He gave me another smile.

The waiter came back in.

"Hi. You enjoying everything?" He said looking at me. I didnt really notice. I was looking at Chad.

"Yes." Chad answered.

The waiter kept looking at me, I saw him out of the corner of my eye.

Chad raised an eyebrow at me then looked at the waiter.

"Check please." He said to him.

I turned to the waiter who was looking at me.

He was giving me a flirty smile and I blushed.

"Hey man," The waiter turned toward Chad. "My girlfriend needs to get home. So hurry up with the check."

I couldnt help but giggle.

The waiter left and I looked up at Chad.

He smiled. "Am I really..."

"My girlfriend?" He finished for me. "Well if you want to be."

"Maybe." I said with a smirk.

* * *

Sooooo? How did you like it? Next chapter possibly BIG TWIST.

Heheee..

OOOH. Btw. I have an AMAZING well I hope its amazing...

Idea for sequel. I might tell you later in the story.

Geeeeeze. Lonng chapter. Im very proud.

Let me know what you think the twist is! I want to know your thoughts.

I literally LIVE for your reviews. Sieriously. Not kiddding.

~Kayla.


	12. I'm Sorry

Hey everyone!

I want to thank you again. Every time I add another chapter..

It seems like I get even more reviews! Its soo amazing.

Oh and hey if you want to talk to me I have a twitter. Just messege me.

Orrr you can just messege me because. I get lonely on here!

Anyway. Thank you Thank you! Nobody really has any questions today but thats ok!

Enjoooy!

**Disclaimer- I dont own SWAC. Or I'm Sorry**

~Kayla. :)

* * *

**I'm Sorry**

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way_  
_The **sleepless nights **and the **tears you cried**,_  
_it's **never too late **to **make it right**_  
_Oh yeah **sorry!**_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry **you're blue**, _  
_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_  
_And I know I can't take it back_  
_I love how you **kiss,** I love all your sounds, _  
_and baby the way you make **my world go round**_  
_And I just wanted to say_

**_I'm sorry._**

* * *

After our date Chad brought me home.

"Uhh," He said blushing. Ha. At least I am not the only one. "I had a really great time."

"Me too." I said looking down.

"Um." He scratched his head. "Maybe we could do this again?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

He smiled. "Ill talk to you tommorow."

We stared at each other. Im pretty sure I shrank.

To fill the moment, before I could resist he put his lips on mine.

I pushed him away. He looked down.

"Chad I-" He sighed.

Then he shook his head and started to walk away.

Without turning around I heard something come out of his mouth.

"Talk to you tommorow." He said quietly.

I could have chased after him. Throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. But I didnt.

And I regreted it.

* * *

"Sooooo?" Tawni said immeadiatly as I walked into our dressing room. I rolled my eyes. "How did it go?" She squealed.

I plopped down on the couch.

"Well after I called you freaking out, I did the ice thing and.." I stopped.

"And what?" She said losing her paitence.

"He asked about my parents.." She gave me a sympathetic look. "Then I spat out all the water.. On him."

She put her hand over my mouth like I did.

"Then he slipped on the floor and fell down and we started laughing." She giggled. "Then he took me home.." I frowned.

Tawni didnt. She gasped. "Did you kiss?"

"We did. It was quick.. I pushed him away." She raised her eyebrows.

She sighed. And then smiled. She changed the subject and started talking about how Chad fell on the ground.

* * *

Two weeks later.

* * *

Chad and I have been dating... Well sorta.

When I talked to him after our first date he wasnt angry. I have no idea why not. But he wasnt.

We have gone out pretty much everyday.

They say were in a relationship.

But we both know thats not true. After every date he leans in and I pull away.

You want to know why? I have no idea. Tawni and Lucy think its because I dont want to get to close to him.

And maybe thats it. Like I said I dont know.

I still have no idea why he wont dump me. Or why I wont dump him.

I guess its because we like each other to much to give it up. I hope it gets better.

My mother thinks things are going great and its helping me.. I just cant let her worry about me.

Let me just go to the part where it kind of gets interesting.

Chad was on our way home from our like 10th date.

We got out of the car and we walked up to my door in my apartment building.

I smiled at him and motioned for the door.

He grabbed my hand and held it down by his side.

He leaned toward me.

I looked down. He dropped my hand and I looked back up to him.

He shook his head.

He started to walk away.

"You know what? No." I looked away. "What is wrong with you?" He asked me.

"Noth-"

"No. Dont make excuses. We have been dating 2 weeks. You wont kiss me now... I dont know why."

"I just.. I just dont think Im.."

"Comfortable? Ready?" He finished for me. "Arent you the girl who came up to me randomly in the cafeteria and kissed me?"

I nodded in defeat.

"We havent broken up because.. I like you. A lot. And I like being with you so much."

I started to smile but then frowned.

"Sonny?" He asked eyes wide. "Do you like me? At all?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Then why wont you kiss me again? When I kissed you.. It was diffrent then anyone else."

A stroke of jealousy went through me. I thought about those other girls.

"Sonny. Its not like theres been many." He said almost laughing.

"I want to know whats wrong. I need too.. if you dont like me.. Its ok." His voice cracked on the last part.

"I dont know if I can tell you.." I began.

"Theres somebody else?" He said sadly.

"No!"

"Well then what?"

I grabbed him into the living room.

My voice cracked. "I- I just dont want to get to close to.. to you."

"But why?"

"Because someone else loved me.. a lot. I was.." I gulped. "I was really, really close to him."

"An ex-boyfriend?"

I shook my head no. "It was my dad." My voice cracked.

"Is he.. dead?" I wish. Im sorry thats not nice to say.

I shook my head no.

"Chad?" I said in a serious tone. "He abused me."

He had no answer to that. I was shaking. He pulled me into a hug.

Then I started crying. I havent cried to anyone in weeks. I just had cried because of my dreams.

I continued. "He loved me.. I was closer to him then to my mom.. He was drunk. He hit me. Then kept doing it until my mother found out..."

I kept crying.

"We moved.. hes in jail."

I cried into him ruining his shirt more then his jacket on our first date.

He then picked me up and carried me to the couch. I was still crying just not balling.

He put me down and sat. He wrapped his arms around me and I put my head onto his chest.

He was really warm. He smelled really good too.

I laid there and eventually fell asleep. For the first time I didnt have a bad dream.

* * *

I didnt know when my mom came in. When I woke up it was 8 at night.

I opened my eyes still next to Chad.

"You slept for about an hour and a half." He said.

I nodded.

"Wheres my mom?"

"Shes in her room."

I remembered what happened before I went to sleep.

Another tear rolled down my face.

Chad wiped my tear with his thumb.

"No more crying." I nodded. "Im sorry for being a jerk."

"Chad-"

"No. I was. You just didnt want to get to close to me. You didnt want to get hurt."

I gave him a hug.

"Thanks for understanding." I said and smiled.

"Weeell. Look whos up?" My mother walked in.

"Uh Hi." I said.

"So you um. Told him?" I nodded. To my surprise she smiled.

The phone rang.

"Oh Ill get it."

I smiled and turned to Chad. He leaned in. This time I did too. Something stopped us.

"Sonny!" My mom yelled at me.

"Yeah mom?" I laughed and sighed.

She came running in huffing and puffing. I turned to her.

"Mom? Whats wrong? Who was on the phone?"

"Sonny." She said without any breath. "It was your father."

* * *

Authors Note.

GASP. Soo how was the twist? Hmmm? Amazing?

Lol. I was even getting nervous writing it. Haha.

Anyway. I love reviews. When I get on my email and get one I get soooo excited! :)

I hope you loved it. Next chapter hopefully soon. Hope you dont mind me updating alot.

I get so excited to write. I still dont know whats going to happen next!

Love you soo much!

~Kayla


	13. Here We Go Again

Authors Note.

AHHHHHHHH. I have 85 reviews. You know what that means? Im 15 away from 100. 100!

Thats freaking insane. Do you know how happy I am? REALLY HAPPY.

Anyway. SO SORRY for the cliffhanger. Im know some of you were like UGH. But yeah. Obviously You dont have to wait anymmore.

This chapter was really really really hard to write. I seriously had no idea what to write. So let me know what you think.

**alittlefaithinme2** listens to the song of the chapter while shes reading. SO COOL. I LOVE YOU FOR THAT.

Thanks to **dustytrails12798 **for the next chapter title. Its the BEST chapter title yet! :)

I love ideas so keep em coming ill credit you!

I know I added this twice. First time I forgot the title!

Please please enjooy!

**Discliamer I do not own SWAC or Demi Lovato**

~Kayla

* * *

**Here We Go Again**

_I throw all of your stuff away_  
_Then I clear you out of my head_  
_I tear you out of my heart_  
_And ignore all your messages_

_I tell everyone we are through_  
_'Cause I'm so much better without you_  
_But it's just another pretty lie_  
_'Cause I break down_  
_Every time you come around_  
_Oh oh!_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_  
_I swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better than trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

* * *

I couldnt speak. I could move. I just stood there staring at my mom almost in tears.

Then I fell back.

Hoping to hit the floor and die. But someone caught me.

I wished they didnt.

Maybe this wasnt real. Maybe I never moved.

Maybe I was still at home.

I was still getting hit. Because I am a lot more afraid of him then I was.

Back then I knew what was coming.

Was he after me? Did he break out of jail?

I woke up to be on the couch like before. I had a wet towel on my head and a blanket on top of me.

I remembered what had happened.

A tear fell from my face. My mom ran in when she realized I was awake.

"Is- Is he.. after me?" I asked half crying.

"No no. Your perfectly safe." I let out a sigh of relief. I wasnt prepared for what she was going to say next.

"Sonny. The cops want you to come back to talk to them."

"Why?" I didnt want to go back to Wisconisn. I couldnt.

"Well. Ever since hes gotten in jail.. Hes denied everything."

How could he do that. Hasnt he caused us enough pain?

I tried to speak but nothing came out.

"The cops want to question you again.. He was a respected man back home." He was actually. It was wierd. He did a lot for the community.

He even met the mayor. He was born there, raised there, and still lives there. He knew everyone.

She gulped. "They think you could..could be lying."

"Why the hell would I be lying?" I screamed.

"Well hes convinced them that you never liked him.. You were trying to get rid of him."

"Why would I do that?" I screamed again.

"There were never witnesses.. You never had scars.." I thought about it. The only reason I didnt was because he only hit me hard enough to bruise me.

Just for a couple days. I bled a couple times. But it eventually went away.

"And you were the only one who was there. Then when we left.. It looked like you didnt want anyone to find out.."

I started to cry again. I wasnt sobbing but I was crying.

"Sonny. You need to clear your name. We have to go. If we dont... They could think somethings up."

I nodded through my tears.

"Chad can go." I looked up at her. "And Tawni if you really want."

I smiled still crying.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they are two people you really trust. You need them." Then I realized something.

"Wheres Chad?" I looked around the room.

"Hes asleep in the guest room." I checked the clock. I was out for a couple hours! It was 2 am. No wonder there still wasnt any sobbing.

I nodded.

"When are we leaving?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Tommorow." I couldnt breath. "But it doesnt have to be a bad trip! We can visit grandma! And Lucy." I sighed.

"O.. Ok." It wasnt like I could say no anyway.

I called Tawni.

"I need you." I quickly said when she answered.

"For what? Its 2:30." She groaned.

"My.." I took a deep breath. "My dad told everyone he didnt do it."

"WHAT?" She screamed into the phone. "What the hell? How could they? Thats terrible. Im going to kill someone..."

"Tawni." I shook my head. "Yes I know. But we want to to come I need you there. Please."

"Oh.." She said softly. I could tell she was confused. My mom would tell her.

I couldnt. I did enough crying tonight.

"Okk."

"Ill pick you up tommorow." I hung up. I couldnt do this anymore. I motioned for the guest room.

"He already knows. I knew you wouldnt say no.. So I asked him." I kind of smiled. I managed to turn the corners of my mouth up slightly.

But it didnt last long.

I started shaking. And I knew it wasnt going to stop.. until he was out of my life

Forever.

* * *

It seemed like only hours before we took off.

Tawni let me sit next to Chad.

It helped. A little.

It was probably because she had no idea what was going on.

I was still shaking when he held my hand. We locked fingers and he squeezed.

I looked up to him and smiled.

"Thanks." I managed to say.

I hadnt spoken since last night on the phone with Tawni.

"Your welcome." He smiled.

He leaned into me and I leaned in too. This could help. I relaxed.

We were centimeters apart.

"Sonny." My mom whispered behind us. "No public display of affection." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Then I leaned on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up we were landing. I got off the plane still clinging to Chad.

I took in the familiar surroundings. I frowned.

Lucy ran up to me. "SONNY!" She screamed. I ran to her. I smiled too.

"I missed you!" I nodded to let her know I did too.

We walked to the car.

"Mom!" My mother screamed and rushed to give my grandmother a hug. I gave her one too. But I didnt say anything.

I held on to Chad in the car, listening to Lucy talk about things I missed. Tawni talked for me. About everything thats happened.

Leaving out this whole thing.

She was tryig to make me forget. Ive known her for too long for her to trick me.

So I just stayed quiet.

* * *

We got to my grandmothers. We were spending the night.

I ate in silence. So did everyone else. Tommorow I would be going with everyone else.

If I didnt talk to the cops.. They would think I was lying.

I still was shocked someone believed him. He was well known. Everyone liked him. He was charming... to other people at least.

I cried myself silently to sleep. Nobody heard me.

I woke up the next day. I put on something. I didnt touch my hair. My mother did it for me.

Doing hair made her feel better. I got my makeup done to. That makes Tawni feel better.

So we got to the jail. I had never been so nervous. I was just happy I didnt have to see him.

I was in the same building.. But I didnt need to see him.

When we got in they knew who we were and I sat down.

"Hello," A woman said after a couple minutes. "Are you Sonny Monroe?" I didnt look up. I stared at the ground.

My grandmother said yes. I looked up to face my mother who was just as frightened as me.

"Your father will see you now." I looked up with my jaw dropped.

Tawni stood up.

"You never said she had to see him." She said angry.

"If we did.. You might have not come." I held in my tears. One wrong move and it could be used against me. "Would someone come with you?"

I stared directly at my mom.

"Sonny." She said almost crying. "I cant look at the man who did that to you.." I was shaking even more.

"Ill go." Chad said his voice cracking. I bit the side of my cheek as hard as I could.

Chad stood up and grabbed my hand. We walked to a door. I couldnt see beyond it.

"Sonny." His voice was cracking again. "I wont let anything hurt you."

I tear fell from my face which I quickly wiped away.

He leaned into me and I kissed him. It was long.

I dont know how long.. But it was longer then the one before.

I didnt feel like jelly or shrink. It gave me confidence. Not enough to stop shaking. But it would get me through this. Hopefully.

He stared at me and I actually smiled.

The door opened.

"You can come in now." The lady said smiling. I frowned again. The nerves kicked in.

He grabbed my hand and I squeezed as hard as I could.

Chad spoke, angry yet determined.

"Lets do this."

* * *

Authors Note.

Im sorry for the cliffhanger.

But I thought it was good. Sorry again. Next Chapter tommorow!

I LOVE LOVE LOVE ALL OF YOU.

85 reviews...

Thats just amazing.

With love always,

~Kayla


	14. Because Of You

Authors Note.

Well something has happened.

And it shouldnt go unoticed. So here it is.

I HAVE 99 REVIEWS!

You know why thats amazing? Because its one away. From 100 reviews.

This is definatley the best day. EVER. Thank you thank you sooo much!

I lovvvve you guys so much. I screamed yesterday. I had 28 emails from you!

I LOVE YOUUUUUU. :)

**Disclaimer-**

Enjooooy!

~Kaaaaaaylaa (Loooves you!)

PS. I used a line from the song Because of You!

* * *

**Because Of You**

_Because of you_  
_I'll never **stray too far **from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the **safe side**_  
_So I** don't get hurt**_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it **hard to trust**_  
**_Not only me, but everyone around me_**  
_Because of you_  
**_I am afraid _**

_I watched you die_  
_I heard you cry_  
_Every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_  
_You should have **known better** than to lean on me_  
_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_  
_And** now I cry**_  
_In the **middle** of **the night**_  
_For the** same damn thing**_

_Because of you_  
_I'll never **stray too far **from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the **safe side**_  
_So I **don't get hurt**_  
_Because of you_  
_I** tried my hardest **just to **forget everything**_  
_Because of you_  
**_I don't know how to let anyone else in_**  
_Because of you_  
_I'm **ashamed** of **my life **because **it's empty**_  
_Because of you_  
**_I am afraid _**

**_Because of you_**

* * *

He led me through the door.

We sat down in two chairs in front of a silver table with one chair on the other side.

There was a mirror behind me and I was guessing it was a one sided window.

I hope people were watching. Especially my mother.

A diffrent door on the other side of the room opened and there he was.

The man who ruined my life.

My father.

He was in an orange jumpsuit like most prisoners.

The police followed him in and then stood on each side of the door.

Chad held my hand under the table and I squeezed it as hard as I could to keep from shaking.

He spoke first.

"Hello Sonny." My stomach felt like it was in my throat. He spoke so kindly.

Like nothing even happened.

"Hi." My voice was weak and quick.

Another man came in and sat on one side of the table.

"Joseph Monroe." He looked at my father. "Allison Monroe." He looked at me.

"We have a few things we need to set straight." I looked down hiding my fear. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Joseph Monroe. Please tell your daughter what you told us." My father nodded and looked at me.

"Sonny." His voice sounded like it did when he hit me. I let out a small cry. "I need you to tell the police the truth."

I looked down. "I- I already did." I looked at the man. "A couple years ago."

"Sonny. Do you really want your father in jail? I love you." That was a lie. The biggest lie I had ever heard.

Chad stood up and pointed at my father. "You.. You make me sick. Are you really going to lie to this girl?"

He looked at me. "Shes the most honest girl I have ever met. How dare you acuse her of lying." His voice was harsh.

I saw a policeman motion for him. But then Chad slowly sat down.

"I never hit her. She was daddys girl." I felt my eyes tear up. Believe it or not.. I trusted him more then anyone else.

"Yes." I gulped. "You did.. a-a lot."

"No. Stop lying!" He almost yelled.

"NO. You stop!" Chad screamed at him. "Do not put this on her!"

My father stood up. "Show me the scars then!" He yelled.

I never got scars. I have bled before but it always went away. I mostly got bruises. But they didnt last long.

"You never hit me hard enough for there to be scars."

"Now shes making things up!" He told the man. Chad lost it.

"Stop! She wouldnt make something like this up! I cant even believe you! You are absolutly terrible." Chad looked at me.

"Lets get out of here." He grabbed me and we started walking then I stopped.

I was tired of this. I didnt want to be afraid anymore.

I hated this. Something needed to change.

Before I could tell myself not too, I walked straight over to my father.

"I am not going to let you push me around anymore. Because of you I dont know how to let anyone in."

He stared at me. I continued.

"I tried to forget eveything that you did to me. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me."

He was absolutley silent.

"Because of you.. Im afraid."

I finally stopped realizing what I just did. Everyone stared at me. I took a deep breath and walked toward Chad.

I grabbed him and left the room.

I waked into the hallway and leaned against the wall. I slid down it until I was on the ground sitting.

I barried my head into my knees remembering how I probably looked like an idiot.

"Hey." Chad said while sitting down. "That was pretty amazing."

I looked at him still frowning.

"You know, standing up for yourself." I smiled slightly then and nodded.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"For what?" He asked cocking his head.

"For sticking up for me when I couldnt." He smiled.

Then he kissed me softly on the lips. Then I smiled bigger.

After a minute or to he shook his head.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I cant believe hes making that up."

I raised my eyebrows. "You believe me?" I smiled at him again.

He nodded. I let out a sigh.

"I feel sorry for him." I told him.

"You do?" His eyes were wide and he sounded shocked. "But why?"

"Yes. Because when im through with this thing," I gave him a cocky smile. "Hes going to be in jail, for the rest of his life."

He looked at me and gave me a smile back.

"Oh really?" He asked me back.

"Its on."

* * *

Authors Note.

Maaan. She was all like IN YO FACE.

I liked it. And no she wont act like she did at the end.

She just got like a boost of confidence. So yeah she was like Its on man.

I hope you guys dont think the whole Because of you was corny.. I thought it was like yaaay.

Lol. Next chapter tommorow. I think its going to be called Its on. ;)

Leave comments. PLEASE. 99 REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU.

~Kaaayla.


	15. Can't Back Down

Authors Note.

Guess what? I HAVE 100 REVIEWS. AHHHHHHH! :)

Soooo happy.

Anyway. I want to thank** libbaaah **for her amazingg comment!

You all have amazing comments btww. But hers was like awesome. She said..

your seriously amazing! i love your storys there full of drama and the perfect balance of happiness  
and sadness which is gripping :)your topic is hard to write about but you've  
managed it perfectly with the right credit due to the affected people

Sniff sniff. Thanks soo much! Even know I didnt know some of what she said.. Oh well! It sounded nice right? Lol.

Oh and **bieberbabe21** I will use your idea next chapter! She really wanted me to do it! So id be happy too! :)

Thanks again for reviews! I should probably get to the storyy...

Enjoooy!

**Disclaimer I do not own SWAC or Camp Rock.**

PS I love Sterling more then Joe.. But im still freaked for this movie!

PPS I used Cant back down instead.. Idk why.

~Kayla

* * *

**We Can't Back Down**

_Don't **close your eyes**_  
_We're **all** in this **together**_  
_Wherever we draw the line_  
_We're not gonna straddle across it_  
**_Or lose it_**

**_We can't back down_**  
_There's **too much **at stake_  
**_This is serious_**  
_Don't walk away_

_We can't **pretend **it's **not happening**_  
_In our **backyard**, o__ur own **home **plate_  
_We've been** called **out_  
_Do you** hear **your **name**?_  
_I'm **not confused**, l__et's** win **this thing_

**_We can't back down_**  
_There's **too much **at stake_  
_Don't walk away_  
_**Don't walk away**_

* * *

I gave Chad a sly grin and raised and eyebrow.

"There you are!" My mother said running to me. I stood up and she hugged me. "I am so sorry you had to do that."

"It's ok." I smiled slightly.

"You stood up against him though!" She smiled at me. My knees went weak remembering what I just did.

"Yeah." My voice cracked. I cleared my throat. I have to stay strong or I'll lose it. "So what now?" I asked looking from my mother to Chad.

My mother frowned. "Your father won't admit a thing." I looked down. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"They believe you. They do." I looked up at her. "But they want to make sure they aren't missing anything."

I looked at Chad who was giving me an assuring smile. Something crossed my mind.

"What if.. He admits it?" They gave me confused looks.

"Uh. Then I guess we could go home." My mother said confused.

"But wait. How would you do that?" Chad asked.

"Can we go to trial?" I asked them. We never went to trial. He never asked for one. So I guess they took that as admiting it.. Until this stuff happened.

"Why?" They both asked at the same time.

"Well if we keep the pressure on him.. Maybe he will admit it." The nodded.

"But if he doesnt?" My mother asked me.

I gulped. "Then.. This whole thing could get bad."

* * *

I need a lawyer. How am I going to do this without a lawyer?

This was a couple days after our encounter.. And I was getting nervous.

I was sitting in my old bedroom on my old bed. I forgot abot the lawyer situation and looked around the room.

I smiled. Ah memories. Everything was just the way I left it. My old pink, orange, and brown bed was made perfectly and my old computer was dusty.

There were a couple books I didnt want anymore untouched on the wooden bookshelf. I walked over and ran my fingers across them.

"You miss this place?" I heard a gorgeous familiar voice behind me. He probably came to say goodbye. Hes staying in a hotel now.

Well let me explain. I woke up from a night mare last night so I went to get a drink. Tawni couldnt sleep on a couch so she went to a hotel. Lucy was at her house.

And Chad.. He was on the couch. I guess I woke him up because he came into the kitchen scaring the crap out of me.

_Flashback_

_"Hey gorgeous" He said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I bit my lip and he kissed my cheek._

_"Hey." I turned around in his arms and kissed him. I needed that. I didnt get any alone time with him. This house was crowded._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I heard someone clear there throat and the both of us turned quickly to face my grandmother._

_"Uhh." I panicked. "I was thirsty?" I tried. She burst into laughter._

_And so did we. We laughed for a minute or too._

_"I'm terribly sorry. I don't really want to intrude anymore." He said to her. "I'll go check into a hotel tommorow."_

_"I think that would be best." She chuckled to herself. Let me just say one thing. Thank god that wasnt my mother._

_He put his hands around my waist. I frowned. "I dont want you to leave." He gave me a quick kiss just in case someone was there._

_"I'm sorry." He said looking into my eyes. "I have to make a good impression on them.. They could be part of my family one day." He winked at me and laughed._

_He left before he could see my deep blush._

I turned around to face him. He had his arms crossed leaning against the wall by the door.

I nodded. He walked toward me.

"But do you miss it enough to move back here and never see me again." I nodded and smiled to keep myself from laughing. His jaw dropped with a small smile on his face.

"Well that must be changed." He pulled me in by my waist and leaned in.

"Ew." We turned to see Tawni. "This is your grandmothers house." She said quietly and rolled her eyes.

This has to stop happening.

Chad rolled his eyes and sighed flopping down on my bed ruining the perfect way it was set up.

"What do you want?" He asked glaring at her.

"I didnt come here for you." She shot him a look. "Sonny I found you a lawyer!" She clapped her hands as if she was applauding herself

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God.

"He uh.. Wants to talk to you." I nodded. "Hes in the kitchen."

I walked down the steps and sat at the kitchen table. The man infront of me looked like he was in his late, middle fortys.

He had a gray suit with a white button up shirt on. He was pale and bald. He had a mustache and beard.

It was white but had hints of brown like his eyebrows.

"Hello." He said putting his hand in front of me. "My name is Christopher Jones." He gave me a smile.

"Sonny Monroe." I said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Jones." He nodded.

"Could you please explain the situation to me?" He had a briefcase next to him and brought it up on the table. He took out a note pad and pen.

I folded my arms on the table and played with my thumbs. Then I began.

"Well.. When I was little my father abused me." I said trying to sound strong. "But I bet you knew that." He nodded at me to show I could skip that and I continued.

"He kept telling the cops ever since he was locked up, he didnt do it. And so they finally called us down here."

I paused so he could finish writing. He looked up and I continued. "I went and talked to him and he kept telling me to tell the truth. But he should be telling the truth."

I paused again.

"So I am holding this trial so hopefully he admits it." I knew that wasnt enough but I couldnt talk about it anymore. My voice was getting high and it was close to cracking.

He told me I could go and I left. He spoke with my mother, grandmother, Chad, Tawni, and even Lucy. He probably wanted to see if they could help add to my story.

Since I didnt say much.

I went to sleep that night thinking that tommorow would be the end of my father.

Hopefully.

* * *

Authors Note.

How did you like it?

It was going to be a huge cliffhanger but I wont do that to you until a little.

Aww I loved how Chad trys to act all innocent and charming.

And then he wants to like make out with her in her grandmothers house.

Hehe. Oh Chad! Cant wait until tommorow! :)

LOVE YOUU!

~Kaaaayla


	16. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Authors Note..

I love you guys! I seriously love your reviews. They always make me smile!

SO let me tell you about.. **bieberbabe21** she has written stories for Maximum Ride and Harry Potter.

I dont know much about Harry Potter and Maximum Ride.. but you should check them out! She had the best song for this chapter so credit goes to her.

Also thanks to all of you! One said I was amazing, one said I was brillant, one said they liked it, some said Chad was sweet and they loved him..

They just blew me away. So thanks. Cant wait to read your reviews!

Enjooooy. Why do I always write that? Ah well.

**Disclaimer I do not own SWAC or Kelly Clarkson**

OOOH. BIG idea for sequel. Shes married. Of corse, and has kids. And stuff happens. I dont want to give much away but yeah.

~Kaaaaaayla.

* * *

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

_Seems like **just yesterday**, you **were a part **of me_  
_I used to **stand so tall**, I used to be **so strong**_  
_Your arms **around me **tight_  
_Everything, it felt **so right**_  
_**Unbreakable**, like **nothin'** could go **wrong**_  
_Now I **can't breathe**, no, I** can't sleep**_  
_I'm **barely hanging **on_

_Here I am, **once again**_  
_I'm **torn into pieces**_  
_Can't **deny** it, can't **pretend**_  
_Just **thought** you were the one_  
_**Broken** up, deep **inside**_  
_But you **won't **get to see the **tears** I **cry**_  
**_Behind these hazel eyes_**

**_I told you everything_**  
_**Opened **up and **let you **in_  
_You made me **feel alright**, for **once** in my life _  
_Now all **that's left **of me, is what **I pretend **to be_  
_So **together**, but so** broken up** inside_  
_'Cause I **can't breathe**, no, I **can't sleep**_  
_I'm **barely hangin' **on_

_Here I am, **once again**_  
_I'm** torn into pieces**_  
_Can't **deny** it, can't** pretend**_  
_Just **thought **you were the one_  
_**Broken** up, deep **inside**_  
_But you** won't** get to see the **tears** I **cry**_  
**_Behind these hazel eyes_**

_Swallow me then **spit me out**_  
_For **hating you**, I **blame myself**_  
**_Seeing you it kills me now_**  
_No, I don't **cry** on the **outside**_  
_Anymore_

**_Anymore.._**

* * *

My alarm went off.

I groaned and checked the time on my phone.

7:00. I had to get up then or I never would've.

I called Chad.

"Ugh. Hey." He said sounding exausted.

"Hi. We need to get up."

"Great." He said sarcastically.

I smiled to myself.

"You nervous?" He asked me. Then I frowned.

"Yeah." I said quickly.

"Dont worry. The lawyer probably has everything covered." I nodded even though he couldnt see it.

"Thanks.. I miss you." I said quietly.

He sighed. "I miss you too." I smiled again. "See you in an hour."

There was a pause.

"Uhh Sonny?" He asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked curious.

"I love-" He stopped. His voice cracked. "Bye." He hung up.

I stared at the phone. Was he about to say I love you? Nah. He wouldnt do that.

That was the least of my problems. I showered and put on a black dress with black heels. I guess that would have to do.

I walked downstairs to hear a knock on the door. My mother and grandmother walked downstairs.

Chad, Lucy, and Tawni walked in the room all frowning. I guess that was because I was.

We headed into the car not saying a word.

Chad led me out of the car and grabbed my hand. When everyone was ahead of us he kissed me on the cheek.

We walked up the stairs of the large building into the court room. I was at one table and my father was next to the judge frowning.

Wait. Wheres Mr. Jones? My mother was sitting behind me as well as the other people who came with me.

I stared at her and she immeadiatly knew what I was talking about. Her eyes widened as she looked around the room.

"Mrs Monroe," I faced toward the judge. "Where is your repersentation?"

"I uh.. I dont know your Honor."

"We must proceed." She said staring at me.

"Your Honor may we please postpone the case?"

She rolled her eyes. "This case is postponed for 45 minutes." She said slamming down the mallet.

I quickly got out of my chair and ran out of the room. I was pacing back and forth in the hall when My mother, grandmother, and everyone else appeared.

"Where is he?" I stopped yelling at them.

Lucy sighed. My mother picked up her phone and called his number.

No answer. I walked away towards the bathrooms.

I sat on a bench nearby and barried my face in my hands.

I felt a hand rub my back. I looked through my tears and saw Chad staring at me.

"What am I going to do?" I stared at him. He shook his head.

"I dont know Sonny. I dont know." We stared at each other for awhile and I covered my eyes with my hands.

We sat there in silence thinking about what was going to happen.

"Sonny.." He began. "You might need to.. represent yourself." I gasped and just glared at him.

"Are you serious? I have no idea what to do! I dont have any training or backround.." I trailed off.

"No one else would know this stuff better then you."

I just looked at him in disbelief.

"I dont- I dont know if I can."

My grandmother walked over.

"Sonny.." I looked up at her. "I went to law school."

My jaw dropped at her words. "You.. You did?"

She nodded. "Then why wouldnt you represent me in the first place?" I asked her concerned.

"Well. I wasnt really good.. But you need someone who knows about the law stuff.." She stopped.

I smiled and ran over and hugged her. "I still dont know anything about this case. So your going to need to tell me everything."

We sat down and I began talking. I didnt stop until she began.

"Sonny." I looked up at her. "When did you start making videos?" She asked me.

I thought about it. "I started when I was in the house.. They just werent that good. Lucy and I messed around a lot.. Why?"

"Sweetie. Just relax. I think this case should be a lot easier then it is." She winked at me. I gave her a puzzled look and she walked away.

I checked the time. 15 minutes. I took a deep breath. What was my grandmother doing?

I paced back and forth in front of the door. Chad came up behind me and gave me a hug.

He noticed I was shaking. He gave me a smile.

"Its going to be ok." He said. I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled. I gave him a kiss. It wasnt long.

Just long enough for him to go crazy.

He stared at me and spoke.

"I love you."

* * *

Authors Note.

Sooooo? CLIFFHANGER.

Hehehe. Sorry. Next tommorow. Im soo glad for her grandmother. I was like OH yeah LAW SCHOOL.

I wish Sonny would represent herself. So she will talk.

OMG. Chad said he loved her. WOO. How will she react? Dun Dun Dun Duhh.

Hehe. REVIEW.

~Kaaaaayla.


	17. Tell Me Why

Authors Note.

Heeey. I love you guys.

I know you know that! But I am dissapointed.

I miss getting on my email and having like a million reviews! Dont worry I am blown away by you. I am.

But no one said they wanted a sequel! Ok I guess not. Its ok! :)

All right anyway. More reviews pleeease. I love you! I want your suggestions. I would love to put them in!

I still love every single one of you! :) Since no sequel probably uhh a couple more chapters left in this story. :(

**Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC or Taylor Swifts music.**

Enjooooy!

~Kaaayla!

* * *

**Tell Me Why**

_I took a **chance**, i took a** shot**_  
_And you might** think** I'm **bulletproof**, but I'm **not**_  
_You took a **swing**, i took it **hard**_  
_And down here from **the ground** i **see **who you** are**_

_I'm **sick **and **tired** of your **attitude**_  
_I'm** feeling **like I **don't know you**_  
_You **tell me **that that you** love me** then** cut me down**_

_And I **need you **like a **heartbeat**_  
_But you know you got a** mean **streak_  
_Makes me **run for cover **when** you're around**_  
_And** here's to you **and **your temper**_  
_Yes, I **remember **what you said** last night**_  
_**And I know that you see what you're doing to me**_

**_Tell me why.._**

* * *

My eyes widened at his words.

I swallowed. "You.. You do?" I looked up at him and he nodded.

I looked down.

What could I say? Did I love him? How would I know.. He was my first boyfriend. And my first kiss.

I hoped if I just stood there something would come out.

But as usual. I was wrong.

"Sonny!" Tawni said rushing toward me. "You got to get in there!" She yelled. She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the court room.

I turned aroung to see Chad. He stared at me. Looking hurt. I frowned at him.

I let a tear fall and walked with Tawni.

We walked into the room and I sat down at the table.

My father looked at me. My stomach dropped.

I stared at him. His facial expression was amazing.

It looked sympathetic. But at the same time his glare was piercing through me.

My breathing was getting faster. Then I realized something.

Wheres my grandmother? I turned to my mother who immeadiatly knew what I was talking about by my face.

"Mrs. Monroe?" I turned to the judge. "If you dont have anyone to represent you, I am afraid you will have to represent yourself."

I turned to face everyone behind me. Chad had sat down. I couldnt look at him. Not now anyway.

Tawni smiled. It was fake. She was scared for me.

I looked at my mother. She bit her lip. Then I looked at Lucy.

She motioned for me to go.

I took a deep breath and stood up.

"I will represent myself your Honor." I said with a nod. I hoped she couldnt hear the fear in my voice.

"You may proceed." She nodded. I had no idea what I was doing. But I sat down. The policeman walked over to my father.

My father put his hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" He said.

"I do." My father said. No you dont. Your going to lie.

"Mrs. Monroe you may start questioning." I swallowed and walked toward him. My forehead was sweating as well as my hands.

"I am so sorry!" I heard a small woman run throught the door. I giggled. Grandma. Thank God. I turned around.

I smiled. Shes a small woman. She was running over in her heels. I let out a sigh of relief and walked over to her.

She gave me a quick hug. I sat down. Go do your thing grandma! She never liked my father.

I guess she had this six sense you could say. When I wasnt always with him she kind of knew. Well not really because then she would have said something.

But she knew something was up.

"I am terribly sorry your Honor." She just glared at her. I giggled again because my grandma couldnt see the judge from where she was standing. She was to short.

She backed up. The judge only sighed.

"Begin." She said quickly. I looked at my father. He was shocked. I smiled to myself.

"With pleasure your Honor." She said. She walked toward me.

"Do you know what your doing?" I asked her quickly. She gathered up some papers.

"No." She whispered. My eyes widened. Shes kidding right? She looked at me. "Relax. I got this in the bag."

"Excuse me." She paused and walked to my father. "Mr. Monroe is it?" I laughed with a few people I knew. "Well I would just like to know a few things."

My father raised an eyebrow. "Ok?" He said puzzled.

"First." She began. She was using a serious tone. Like one you would hear in a movie. "Why didnt you request a trial in the beginning?"

"Because. I didnt know what was going on. I wanted to make sure I knew everything. By that time, I was in jail begging for people to believe I was innocent."

My grandmother was the one who raised and eyebrow this time. She thought for a moment.

"If you are innocent, which your not," She mumbled to herself. I smiled again. "Why do you believe Sonny said this about you?"

"Well maybe because she was angry with me, or maybe because her mother got her to do this." My jaw dropped. How dare he bring my mother into this?

"How dare you!" I screamed at him. I stood up. "Do not bring my mother into this!"

"Order!" The judge said slamming the mallet down. "Sit down Ms. Monroe." I sat down with a huff and folded my arms.

My grandmother kept a straight face.

"Why do you think that her mother did it?"

"Maybe because she was angry with me. I didnt have a job and I wasnt doing much at home, I hate to admit it."

"So... You never hit Sonny?" She asked.

"No." He said.

My grandmother looked at me and winked. "Well will you all please look at this screen?" She walked over and pulled down a white screen.

She walked out of the room and a couple seconds later walked right back in pushing a projector.

Then she walked over and turned on a video. It was me! One of the first videos I made! It was me and Lucy just messing around.

It was focused on just on our waist up.

Then the video paused on a certain spot. It was when we were turning the camera off and it was moving all around.

She paused when the camera moved down on my legs. People around the room gasped and so did I.

There were purple circles all over my thighs.

"You see them your Honor?" She asked grinning. "And if you cant I printed it out and cleared it up."

She gave the judge a paper. The judge studied it and smiled. "Mr. Monroe you are guilty of all charges."

I jumped up and hugged everyone in a huge group hug. Then I ran over to my grandmother smiling.

"I thought you didnt know what you were doing?" I said to her.

"I didnt. I just knew the right things to say." She said smiling.

I turned when I heard a man struggling. It was my father.

He saw me looking at him and glared.

"I hate you Sonny! Its your fault Im in here! I wont rest until your dead. Ill kill you Sonny!" And with that he was gone.

I swallowed. A tear falling down my cheek. I felt hands on my shoulders.

He wants to kill me.

He needs to kill me.

I am going to die.

* * *

Authors Note.

NOOOO SONNY! WHYY.

So saaaad. But good riggght?

Reviews reviews! Love them.

Go **lozzy035**! She got it!

I had that planned. And shes like omg. I knew it! Lol nice.

I hope you guys liked this story! I dont want it to end. :(

~Kaaaaaayla


	18. Alone

Authors Note.

Thank you thank you! Amazing reviews! SO HAPPY.

**Lady-Apricotxx, ****mcooper11** and **KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare** want a sequel! YAY. Ok I might now.

Anyyyyway. I hope yall like this story. Its not over yet! Only a few more chappters left though.. Boo hoo.

OMG. I just realized that Chads dad and Sonnys dad have the same name sorry. I just write. I dont think. Lol.

Whatever!

Enjooooy!

Disclaimer I do not own SWAC.

~Kaaaayla.

Sorry I didnt update yesterday. WRITERS BLOCK. Lol. I wrote some. But it didnt work. And blah.

* * *

**Alone**

_Till now I always got by **on my own**_  
_I **never **really cared until** I met you**_  
_And now it** chills me **to the bone_  
_How do I get you alone_

**_How do I get you alone_**

_You don't know **how long **I have **wanted**_  
_to **touch your lips **and** hold **you **tight**, oh_  
_You don't know **how long **I have **waited**_  
_and I was **going to tell you **tonight_

_But the** secret **is still my own_  
_and** my love for you **is still **unknown**_

**_Alone.._**

* * *

I dont remember much.

I remember falling back hitting my head on the hard ground.

I woke up the next morning with my head hurting.

Was that a dream? No. Too real.

_"Ill kill you Sonny!" _Echoed in my head. I went back down under my blankets and cried.

I cried becuase I was scared. I cried because he wanted to kill me.

But mostly I cried because I was alone. Chad must not want to be with me anymore.

I didnt even know if I loved him. How could I?

What if he ends up like my dad? If he hurt me...

Snap out of it Sonny. Hes a good guy. He cares about you.

Well he acts like he does.

I needed to do something. There was to much going through my mind.

With my father and him wanting to.. kill me. And with Chad.. who loved me. I think.

And honestly, I had no idea which one scared me more.

* * *

We were flying back today.

Saying goodbye a second time made me even more upset then the first time.

"Sonny! Im going to miss you so much." Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"Me too." I said with tears as well. We hugged and cried.

My grandmother hugged my mother and I ran over and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for everything you did." She smiled.

We stared at each other for a moment.

"Without you.." I began again. "I would be still fighting to put my.. dad behind bars. Hopefully forever."

"Sonny, you are an amazing girl. With everything you have gone through.. Its over now."

I smiled at her tears falling to ground. My grandmother looked past my shoulder looking at someone.

"Oh and that Chad?" She said smirking. "Hes a keeper." She said with a wink.

I laughed. Maybe shes right. Its over. Ill never have to see him again.

But as usual I was wrong.

* * *

I managed to ignore Chad.

Unitl I got on the plane.

Tawni forced him to sit with me. Can you say ackward?

I can. Ackward. He sat down.

I could tell he wanted to talk. But I just stared out the window.

Then I fell asleep.

I woke up to find I was on his shoulder. Damn.

Pardon my language.

"Did you sleep good Sunshine?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Yeah." I said quickly. Was he mad at me?

"Good." He said smiling.

I looked away. Does he think I love him too?

"Im glad we have this time to talk. I barely have talked to you the past couple days."

I managed to give a fake smile.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. My voice was high.

"Yeah." Shit. Curse my high lying voice. And my language.. Again. I might as well apologize ahead of time.

I apologize for my future language.

"I know when your lying." Why does he know me so well? "Is it because of the thing?"

"Yeah. It actually is." I replied.

"I understand. Your just scared to say it. But I know you do."

I didnt want to lie anymore. He was wrong. I didnt know if I loved him. I dont even know what love is anymore.

"Chad.." I began. "I dont think I.." I looked into his hurt eyes. "I dont think I love you." My voice cracked.

He stared at me. His face was unforgettable. I swear a tear escaped his eyes.

"Chad, Im sorry." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He shook it off and looked away.

"Just go." He said.

A tear fell from my face. "But I-" My voice was high and shaky.

"Just go." He said louder.

I stood up and walked to where Tawni was sitting 2 rows in front of us in the next aisle over. I asked a lady to switch with me.

She didnt object since I was crying. My mother was 5 rows behind us so I didnt have to hear her concerned.

I sat down and laid on Tawni shoulder. She put her hand on my arm.

So heres whats going on incase you missed it.

My father hates me.

He wants to kill me.

He wont stop until he does.

Chad told me he loved me and I didnt say anything back.

Now Chad doesnt want anything to do with me.

Looking back, I can honestly say that scared me more.

* * *

Authors note.

LEAVE ME WHAT YOU THINK. Isnt it depressing? I love everyone who reviews.

It makes me want to write more. I love youuu!

Dont worry Sonnys dad isnt in this one anymore. That was for the possible sequel.

~Kaaaaayla.


	19. White Horse

Authors Note.

AHHHHHHHHH! OMG. Do you know how amazing you are? AMAZINGLY AMAZING.

Dude I had 24 emails when I got on. Its only been 3 hours. I thought I was going to cry.

I was watching SWAC.. But what else is knew. I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming.

Thank you soooooo much again. Its been the best day because of you guys. :) I can not wait to see what you guys think of this next chapter.

OOOOH. SWAC comes on August 29th. Soooo reaaad it. :)

And btw. Because of those reviews.. I am writing 3 hours after I added last chapter. You go guys.

Omg. Chad was amazing in the Pauly episode. Dude he sat on her. Lol.

SO MANY OF YOU WANT A SEQUEL. Thanks sooo much. I promise I will.

Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC in any chapter. Just incase I forgot. Which I did.

Enjooooooy.

~Kaaaaaayla.

* * *

**White Horse**

_Say** you're sorry**, that face of an angel_  
_Comes out just when you need it to_  
_As I paced back and forth all this time_  
_Cause** I honestly believed in you**_

_Holding on, the **days drag on**_  
_**Stupid girl**, I should have known_  
**_I should have known_**

_I'm not a **princess**, this ain't a** fairy tale**_  
_I'm not the one you'll **sweep off her feet**_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
_**I was a dreamer **before you went and **let me down**_  
_Now it's too late for you and your** white horse, **to come around_

_Baby** I was naive**, got **lost in your eyes**_  
_And** never really had a chance**_  
_I had so many dreams about you and me_  
**_Happy endings, now I know_**

* * *

After about two and a half hours of crying and girls drooling over my Chad..

I mean Chad. Not my Chad.. Because we arent dating.

I had jealously throuhg me the entire time. Even though he just looked at the window. Not noticing.

Anyway. We all got off the plane. None of us spoke.

By that time we all knew what had happened. I managed to hold in my tears saying goodbye to Tawni and Chad.

My mother drove me home. Avoiding the topic of boys, work, and anything that would reming me of him.

I didnt unpack when we got there. I didnt even change. I jumped into bed and fell asleep.

I went to bed. I had to get ready for work. Tommorow.

"Sonny! Get up!" I felt a pair of hands shake me.

"I cant."

"Why?"

"Because Im tired." She let go and walked away. I win.

Or so I thought.

Minutes later the blanket was ripped of me and a cold wet feeling came across me as ice water was dumped on my head.

I screamed.

"You still tired?" My mother asked with a laugh. I folded my arms with a huff and got up.

I showered, got dressed, and went out of my room for breakfast.

It was quiet at the table until my mom broke the silence.

"Sonny?" I looked up from my bowl of cereal to stare at her. "Be careful today. Ok? Paparazzi are going to find out about what happened in Wisconsin pretty soon."

I nodded. Shit. Paparazzi! I should have been more careful back in Wisconsin. Ill have to make something up.

Ill figure it out when the time comes.

I grabbed my purse and my mom dropped me off at the studio.

Tawni greeted me as I walked into the dressing room.

"How are you doing?" She said literally a minute after I walked in. I looked at her and sighed.

"Im ok. I guess." She gave me a sincere grin.

"Well thats good! So we got to get back into our old schedule." I sat in front of my mirror and applied makeup.

"Ok?" I said.

"We have been taking a break." I nodded and went back to applying makeup. "If anyone asks."

"All right Tawni."

"Come on we need to get to class." She stood up and so did I. We walked to class.

School seemed like days. My mind kept wandering to Chad. Is he going to stay mad forever?

I know its my fault all this stuff is happening. Its always my fault.

Maybe I do love him. I dont know though. I think I do. But hes my first boyfriend.

How was I supposed to know. I feel so safe with him. And thats not because hes got a killer body.

Well, Maybe a little.

Anyway, I blew it. He thinks I dont like him as much as he likes me.

But I do like him. A lot.

His perfect blue sparkly eyes..

"Sonny!"

"What?" I was brought back to reality. I heard a laugh from Grady and Nico. I shot them a look.

"Are you paying attention?" Ms. Bitterman asked me.

"Yeah." My voice got high. She just rolled her eyes and turned around.

* * *

After class Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and I went to the cafeteria.

"So Sonny." I looked over at Nico sitting across from me. "Hows Pooper?" He asked with a laugh.

I looked down. He didnt say anything more. Tawni probably gave him a look.

"Oh sorry about Nico." Grady began. "But I bought you some food. Nico will get it." I smiled at Grady.

"Oliver Pantsoff. I need Oliver Pantsoff." Grady burst out laughing as Nico stood and went to go get my food.

I even giggled. Tawni smiled and Zora rolled her eyes.

We talked and laughed. I felt better.

Then across from Tawni and I, Nico and Grady gasped. Zora turned her head and did the same.

Next Tawni and I slowly turned. Then we gasped.

In front of us was the prettiest girl I have ever seen.

She walked in with Chad. I bit down as hard as I could.

She had dark brown hair, almost black. She had big curls that went about an inch past her shoulders.

Her teeth were perfectly white. Her makeup looked perfesional on her face. She had flawless skin.

She was wearing dark skinny jeans with brown boots, a white spagetti strap shirt, and a long brown unbuttoned sweater. '

The only thing keeping my jaw from dropping was my teeth clenching. They were laughing together.

Was he really over me? Already? He looked happy. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling.

I felt Tawni put a hand on my shoulder. I brushed it off and ran out of the room.

A thought ran through my head.

Chad didnt want me. He never did.

I could barely see running through the halls with tears in my eyes.

When I turned a corner I ran into someone.

"Oh Im sorry." I said my voice cracking. He put his hand out and I grabbed it. He pulled me up and I wiped my eyes.

"Its ok." He said. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah Im fine." I held out my hand. "Sonny Monroe." I said he shook my hand.

"James Conroy."

* * *

Authors Note.

DUN DUN DUH. Ew James. Dude I hate him. And omg. NEW GIRL.

Poor poor Sonny.

Oh Btw. You will know when this story is over.

Cuz I will tell you. Lol. Ok until tommorow!

~Kaaaayla.


	20. Thinking of You

Authors Note.

AHHH. So many reviews.. This is so amazing.

I lovvvvvvvvve you guys. Like a lot. A LOT A LOT.

Oh and someone said they didnt want James Conroy in the story.

Well he is only going to be in like 2 or so..

Youll see. Dont get mad at me.. It makes me sad.

Thanks for the reivews. I get more and more everyday. Its insane. But very awesome.

Ok. I just wanted to thank.. **midnight frozen fire**

This was her comment.

**hey i dont usually get hooked this eaily but i read the whole thing in like an**  
**hour and i am hooked, it actually amazingly addictive**

I am glad you get addicted.

Oh and **mcooper11** wanted to know who the girl was. I promise you will find out next chapter. Not this one.

Annnnd 19 more review until.. Drum rooll pleassse. 200! WOOOOOO. So amazing.

Sooo hope you like James.. NOT. Heheeee.

Disclaimer. I do not own anything or anyone in this story.

I LOVE the chapter title. Its perffect for this chapter.

Enjooooooy!

~Kaaaayla.

* * *

**Thinking of You**

_You're the **best**, and yes, I do **regret**_  
_**How** I could let **myself let you go**_  
_Now, now the **lesson's learned**_  
_I **touched** it, I was **burned**_  
_Oh, I think you should know!_

_'Cause when** I'm with him **I am **thinking of you**_  
_**Thinking of you**, what you would do_  
_If you were the one who was **spending the night**_

_Oh, I **wish **that I was **looking into **your, **your eyes**_  
_**Looking into your eyes**, looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you **walk through**?_  
_And** bust in **the door and take me away?_  
_Oh, **no more mistakes**_  
**_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_**

* * *

James Conroy. He seemed nice. But then again I just met him.

"Nice to meet you James." I took his hand and shook it. He smiled.

"You too." I smiled back. "So why were you crying?"

Shit. Make something up. "I uh.. Fell!" He cocked his head. "Yeah I fell. And it hurt. So I.. started running to get to my dressing room and ran into you."

I didnt think he believed it but he wasnt going to push it.

"Oh well I hope your ok."

"I am.. I am." He nodded his head.

"Your kinda cute." He said with a smirk. I didnt blush. Which I thought I would. But I guess I only did with Chad.. Stop thinking about him.

"Thanks." I said. My smile was fake. My mind was wandering.

He put his hands in his pocket.

"So. You, me, Dinner tonight." He said with a wink.

"I uh.." I turned when I saw Chad walking toward us. I smiled to myself. "Yeah." Just as Chad past I hugged James.

He winked again and walked off. I turned to see Chad leaning against my door.

"What was that?" He said to me angry.

"Nothing." I said, smirking.

"It looked like something."

"Why do you care?"

"So I tell you I love you.. You tell me you dont love me.. and the next day your hugging.. James Conroy?" He yelled at me.

"How do you know who he is?" I said an eyebrow raised.

"Because. Hes a jerk. Everyone knows he'll try to jump into bed with whoever he can."

My jaw dropped a tear fell down my cheek.

"What the hell?" I screamed. "I cant talk to a guy, but your allowed to walk into the cafeteria with some gorgeous girl?"

"What are you talking about?"

I closed my eyes to stop the tears. "I just saw you."

"With who?" He screamed at me. "Do you honestly think I would do that to you?"

I shook my head and turned away.

"Yes." I stated flatly. I pushed past him and ran into the dressing room.

I slamed the door and locked it.

I sat on the couch closest to Tawnis side and barried my face into the pillow.

Chad kept knocking.

"Sonny? Come on Sonny." I didnt move. "Please. Can we talk? Whats up with you?"

I just sat there keeping quiet.

He eventually left. He did have a job. Tawni walked in.

"So hows Chads bimbo?" She said witha hopeful smile.

I frowned. "He told me he didnt know what I was talking about."

"You talked to him?" I nodded.

Then she frowned and sighed.

"Youll work it out." She said turning to the mirror.

I shot her a look. "What makes you think so?" I asked.

"Because I know."

"What if I dont want too?"

"You do." She grabbed her lipstick and walked out her blonde curls bouncing.

* * *

I sat on my bed debating on what to do.

Am I really going to go on this date? With James?

Chad was the first and only person I had gone out with.

I checked my clock on my bedside table. He was going to be here in 15 minutes.

I guess I am going to do this.

When I opened the door James was standing there a grin on his face.

He grabbed my hand and led me to his car. I stared at my hand in his.

It felt wierd. Diffrent. I shruged and figured it was just me.

He didnt open my door like Chad did. I got in and sat down.

Chads car was so much nicer. Why was I comparing?

We pulled into the restaurant. Again he didnt open the door like Chad did. Stop it.

He sat down across from me. I cocked my head as looked at his eyes.

They were brown. Not blue. I like blue. I didnt get lost in them. They were kind of just.. there.

After dinner we got back into his car.

"Where to now?" He said to me.

"Uh.. I thought you were dropping me off." I said.

"You dont have to go home yet do you?" I felt him staring at me.

I bit my lip.

"Where would we go?" I asked my voice cracked.

"Maybe to my house." He smiled.

"I uhh.. I have a curfew. If Im not home my mom will freak." He sighed.

"We'll do that another time." He said. I got scared at that moment. I mean I had a good time. I guess.

But it wasnt as fun as it was with.. Im not even going to say it.

It was silent the rest of the ride. I mean he talked. I just ignored him.

He walked me up to my door.

"Thanks again-" I was stopped by him kissing me.

I pulled away quickly. Nothing. Oh my god.

I felt nothing. It wasnt like in the cafeteria. Or at my grandmothers! Or when we were at the police station! Or anywhere.

I smiled. And not the reason he thought. I ran into my apartment and then to my room and sat on my bed.

I smiled because at that moment I realized three things.

One. I was never going on another date with that ass hole.

Two. I was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

Three. He didnt love me back.. Anymore.

* * *

Authors Note.

YAY. Shes in love with him.

BOO. Hes not in love with her.. Or is he?

Lol. Youll find out tommorow. Sorrry.

Btw. I am sorry for the short chapters. I know. I feel bad.

But the next couple of them will be longer. The next one is a filler.

~Kaaaaayla.


	21. Smile

Authors Note.

OMG. Chapter 21? Already?

Geeeze. I hate to say it.. But. Only a couple more chapters.

Unless I think of an amazing idea for the sequel.. Which I possibly have.

Its going to be scarier. Not that bad though. Heheee.

Thanks to the insanly amazing reviews. I love them to death.

Soooo this chapter is pretty intense. Hope you can handle it. ;)

Disclaimer I do not own SWAC or anything else in this story. Only the plot.

Enjoooooooy!

~Kaaaaaaayla.

* * *

**Smile**

_You make me **smile **like the sun_  
_**Fall** out of __bed  
__**Sing** like bird_  
_**Dizzy** in my head spin like a record_  
_**Crazy** on a Sunday night_  
_You make me** dance like a fool**_  
_**Forget** how to breathe_  
_**Shine** like gold_  
_**buzz** like a bee_  
_Just the **thought** of you can **drive me wild**_  
_Ohh you make me **smile**_

_**Don´t** know how** I lived without you**_  
_Cuz **everytime** that I **get around you**_  
_I see the** best of me **inside** your eyes**_  
_You make me **smile**_  
_You make me **dance like a fool**_  
_**Forget** how to breathe_  
_**Shine** like gold_  
_**buzz **like a bee_  
_Just the **thought** of you can** drive me wild..**_

* * *

I woke up the next morning depressed.

He didnt love me anymore. He moved on. And he lied about it.

I grabbed my pillow and chucked it at the wall next to me.

I got up and started to get ready for work. I was dreading today.

My mother dropped me off at the studio.

I walked into the studio and was greeted by a smiling Tawni.

"Sooo?" She began as I flopped down in front of my mirror. "Did you fix it?"

I turned around in my chair to give her an angry look.

"No." I stated. I turned around and brushed my tangled hair.

Tawni sighed behind me as she sat on her chair.

"Why wont you?" She said as I looked at her in my mirror.

Why did she do that. Get out of my buisness! You dont need to know!

"Because he doesnt love me back!" I blurted. I quickly covered my mouth as I realized what I just said.

Well I guess she doesnt need to know but she does because of my stupidity.

Tawnis jaw dropped and she smiled. "You love him?" She said putting a hand on her heart.

I turned around and nodded slowly. "And he did love me. But I told him I didnt love him. And now I love him.." I looked down. "And he doesnt love me back."

She frowned.

"Im sure he still does." She said getting up and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"How do you know?" I said turning to her.

"Because," She began. "If he didn't he wouldn't have said it in the first place." She said smiling.

I nodded thinking about it. She didnt know. She had no freaking idea what shes talking about.

But then again she is Tawni Hart.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to him today. But I don't see how he will take me back because he was with that girl and-" Tawni put a hand over my mouth.

She rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

I sighed and she grabbed my arm and dragged me off to class.

* * *

I walked out of class groaning and exhausted.

"Sonny!" My eyes widened as I saw James running up to me. I tried to walk away but he pulled me back and kissed me.

I pushed him away.

"James.." I began. He had a grin on his face. "I don't want to lead you on anymore. I don't like you."

He frowned.

"I like someone else."

He clenched his fists and I stepped back afraid.

"Chad right?" He yelled.

"How do you-" He cut me off.

"Because I hate him."

He hated him? I didn't even know they knew each other.

I opened my mouth to ask but he cut me off again.

"I was just trying to steal you from him. I knew he still liked you."

Why the hell would he steal me. I am no prize to be one!

"But why do you hate him?" I asked getting angry.

"He always steals roles away from me. Its not fair!" He screamed.

"It is actually." I glared at him. "You are a jerk. And you deserve everything that's coming to you."

"What's coming to me?" He asked glaring back.

"This." I said smirking. I slapped him across the face.

"What the hell?" He asked, putting his hand to his face.

"I can't believe I went out with you!" I screamed at him. A tear rolled down my face.

Enough with the crying. I have been doing way to much lately.

"Well you know what? It doesn't even matter because Chad doesn't love you Sonny." He said, an evil smile on his face. Tears fell down my face.

"Yes he does." I turned to see a familiar face.

"Chad?" I said staring at him.

"James get out of here. Now." He said pointing the other way.

He was hot telling him off too.

James looked from me to Chad and just stomped away angry.

I ran to Chad. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said I didn't love you. Now you like someone else. And-"

He cut me off. "No I don't."

"But you walked in with that girl yesterday. You were in the cafeteria.." I trailed off more tears falling.

"Sonny," He said wiping them from my eyes. "That's my cousin."

I smiled. "Oh." Was all I could say.

"I would never do that to you." He said. His hands were on my cheeks.

"Thanks." I said.

"I'm sorry I made you think I was in love with my cousin." He laughed.

I hugged him and he put his hands on my waist.

"Wait like first cousin? Or like not really related type cousin?"

"Sonny." He said with a laugh. "I like you. And only you."

"I thought you loved me!" I said smirking.

"I love you and only you." He said.

"Good."

I pulled away to give him a light kiss on the lips. He smiled and spun me around.

Man did I miss him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said and I meant it.

"There's only one thing you need to do now." He said smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Meet my family."

* * *

Authors Note.

Heehe. I am soooo excited to write his family. They will be awesome.

Oh not to many chapters left!

I hope you like it so far.

I realllly like writing it. I think its insane that this is only my first fanfic! And so many reviews.

I know I said it would be long. But I will try to make the next one reeeallly long.

THANKS.

~Kaaaayla.


	22. Someday

Authors Note.

WHY HELLOO AMAZING FANS.

200 reviews! WOO. Sooo happy.

I am excited to write this chapter. Mini Coopers!

Hehe. Hope you love it.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that doesnt belong to me.

Enjoooooooy!

~Kaaaayla.

* * *

**Someday**

_And I don't want to wait_  
_I just want to know_  
_I just want to hear you tell me so_  
_Give it to me straight_  
_Tell it to me slow_

_Cause maybe someday_  
_We'll figure all this out_  
_We'll put an end to all our doubt_  
_Try to find a way to just feel better now and_  
_Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud_  
_We'll be better off somehow_  
_Someday_

* * *

"Meet your family?" I repeated smiling.

"Yes." He said smiling back. "Well you will meet everyone, but they are going out. And we are babysitting."

"Yay!" I cheered, clapping my hands.

"I cant believe your excited about babysitting." He said laughing.

"I love kids!" I said hitting him lightly.

"Well good because my Dads brother had 4 little kids. And my mothers brother has 2 kids."

I giggled. "Thats so awesome! Little Coopers." He laughed too.

* * *

I was on my way to Chads house.

I was really nervous. I bet his house was huge. I knew it was.

It had to be.

Also his family. What if they were like snobs and didnt like me.

I was just some nerd who made videos in Wisconsin.

My hand started shaking and Chad put his hand on mine.

"Youll be fine." He said smiling. "Everyone thinks your amazing Sonny." I smiled slightly.

We pulled up in front of this huge mansion. I gasped when the black gate opened and he drove up the wide driveway.

He parked out back and he opened the door and grabbed my hand. We walked across a stone bridge.

I looked over and saw the pool went under it.

We walked up the steps. I saw a balcony above us. It had lots of windows and two doors on each side.

We walked under the balcony to the door. There were two doors. The frames were dark brown and they were clear with black swirls on them.

I loved those doors. Thats was my favorite part of the house.

He opened one for me and I started to shake. I gasped again.

I was standing on a gorgeous marble floor. I looked up and saw a huge chandelier. There was a opening on each side of me.

The two grand staircases curved up on each side of me.

Damn. I am in love. This place was stunning.

"Like what you see?" Chad said waking me from my fantasy. His voice echoed.

"Yeah." I said still taking it in. I turned to face him and he smiled.

"Chaddy!" I heard lots of little feet running behind me. I whipped around to see 3 little boys and 3 little girls.

They all ran past me to attack Chad. I laughed.

He picked up one little girl and threw her in the air.

"So Hollywoods bad boy loves kids?" I said raising my eyebrows. He shrugged.

One girl gasped.

She looked about 12. "This is the girl your dating?" I looked down. "Shes gorgeous!" I smiled.

The girl turned to Chad. "I cant believe you got her! Sonny Monroe! Shes way to good for you." She giggled with me.

She walked over to me. "Victoria. Victoria Cooper. But you can call me Tori. I love you! Huge fan!" She said putting out a hand.

"Thanks!" I said shaking it.

She had green eyes. You could tell they werent related. But she had his blonde hair.

It was pulled to the side in a low curly ponytail. She was wearing a white tank top with a small black bow at the top right and long jean shorts.

"To tell you the truth you can do so much better than Chaddy." She said whispering to me.

"Tori." Chad said to her rolling his eyes. I laughed.

"Just saying." She mumbled.

Two little kids toddled over to me.

"I three." The little girl said with 4 fingers up. I smiled. She was adorable. She had green eyes too. With two side ponytails.

She was wearing a blue flower dress. There was a little boy next to her. I guess it was her brother. They looked exactly the same. He had Chads hair and green eyes.

"This is Liam and Lizzie." Chad told me. "They are twins." I kneeled down to there level.

"I'm Sonny." I said to them.

"Sonny!" They said together. An older boy walked over and pushed them aside. I stood up.

"Joshua." He said winking at me. "You know they say I am the cutest in our family." He said.

Chad walked over and picked him up and moved him aside. Then he grabbed me and pulled me in by my waist.

There was another boy named Anthony and another girl named Madison. They both had brown eyes and brown hair.

Chad introduced me to his aunts and uncles. Then we went through the opening to my right to a huge kitchen.

The stove and fridge was to my right when I walked in. The balck counter wrapped around the outside. The island was in the middle.

A blonde man and woman walked up to me. I was a brunette in a sea of blondes.

"My name is Joesph Cooper." He said. He looked just like an older version of Chad. "Now how did Chad get a wonderful girl like you?" He asked.

I smiled. "Beats me." His mother told me. "I am Marie Cooper."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cooper."

"Oh please" She said laughing. "Call me Marie."

"Marie." I said correcting myself.

"So Chaddy." She said looking at Chad. "How in the world did you get this wonderful girl to fall for a dork like you?" She asked hitting him lightly.

"I have no idea." He said looking at me. I blushed.

"Well shes great." His father added. "Dont let her get away."

"I wont." He said to me. His parents walked away.

Chad grabbed my hand and led me out of the kitchen and up one staircase. There was a big round archway and the hallway streched out past it.

He led me past a bunch of doors until we reached one.

"This is my room." He told me. He opened the door and I walked through.

His bed was to the right as you walked in. It had a black frame. It was plane white. He had lots of windows everywhere.

To the left was a flat screen televison and two black bookshelves on each side. In front was a black couch with two black chairs on each side of the couch.

There were hardwood floors with a white fluffy carpet.

"Holy crap!" I said looking around.

"Its all right." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes. "Theres more." I glared at him.

He walked to the corner up a flight of stairs.

I followed him up the narrow spiral staircase. There was a smaller kitchen. It had white cabinets with black granite.

It had lights that hung above the island with 2 tall chairs. I shook my head in disbelief.

"This is insane." I told him smiling. "Do you even need to go downstairs?"

"Yeah." He laughed. He opened his refriderator to show that he only had soda. I laughed too.

He opened a door to go to the balcony. I followed. There was another spiral staircase outside.

Man I was getting a workout! To many stairs. They need a freaking elevator.

I gasped at the top. We were on the roof. You could see the sunset behind the trees. Chad was leaning on the railing.

I walked over and leaned next to him.

"Its beautiful." I said to him.

"I love it up here." He said not facing me. "Nobodys around. I can just be myself."

I sighed. "Well I wish I was here forever." I said. I leaned back on the railing and closed my eyes.

He pulled me in by my waist so our lips were inches apart. He kissed me.

He intertwined our fingers and we kissed again. I draped my arms around his neck. I played with his hair.

"We should probably get back." I said.

He groaned. I gave him one more quick kiss and walked passed him down the stairs.

I said goodbye to his family and we were left with the kids.

They grabbed my hands and took me downstairs.

It was huge. There was a bar, pool table, video games, and a huge projection screen.

"So tell me about So Random!" Tori asked me.

Chad rolled his eyes.

"Well everyone is really nice and I love all the sketches."

"Do you really write them youself?" She asked again.

I nodded.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Chad said changing the subject.

He sat on the couch and I sat next to him.

Josh hit Chad with a spitball on his neck. He rubbed his neck and ran after him.

Madison and Lizzie walked up to me.

"Hey Sonny?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked leaning over.

"Do you love Chad?" Madison asked me.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Because we have never met a girl Chad likes before." She told me. I smiled to myself.

"Well then I do actually." I said.

"Are you going to get married?" They asked eyes wide.

"I dont know sweetie." I said laughing. "Someday."

They cheered and ran off.

I felt someone sit next to me.

"So we are getting married." He asked.

I turned to him and hit him lightly. I rolled my eyes.

"I said someday." I told him.

"Well as long as it happens."

* * *

Authors Note.

YAY. Aww hes sooo adorable. Sigh.

AUGUST 29. So exciting. :)

I hope you liked it.

~Kaaayla.


	23. Catch Me

Authors Note.

You guys are going to hate me.

Well idk. But first of all. I havent been on here in awhile. And I wont be again until sunday or monday.

School starting. Anyway..

This is the last chapter. PLEASE dont hate me. I am thinking of new ideas for the sequel.

I am sorry. Truly. But watch out for the sequel. It will be awesome I hope.

I really loved this story. And its my first! Crazy. So I hope you like the sequel more.

And this chapter. I have loved every review ever. And thanks to all of you who have reviewed every chapter.

You know who you are! I love you!

Disclaimer. I do not own SWAC. Or Catch Me

Enjooooy!

~Kayla.

* * *

Catch Me

_So now you **see**_  
_Why I'm** scared**_  
_I **can't open up **my** heart **without_  
_A **care**_  
_But** here I go**_  
_It's what I **feel**_  
_And for the** first time **in my life I know it's **real**..._

_But you're so **hypnotizing**_  
_You've got me **laughing** while I **sing**_  
_You got me **smiling** in my** sleep**_  
_And I can see this **unraveling **_  
_Your** love **is where I'm** falling**_  
_So please don't** catch me**..._

**_If this is love please don't break me..._**

_I'm **giving up **so just_  
**_Catch me..._**

* * *

4 years later.

Hey! Its Sonny Monroe.

The last 4 years have been crazy. But not as crazy as the whole Dad thing.

And yes. I can talk about him without crying now. I am over him. Hes in jail and will be for a good while.

I kept the whole thing a secret still. Even though I had some major explaining to do to the paparazzi when someone saw me being carried out of the police station.

I told them I was there to comfort a friend when they went to trial and I slipped and hit my head. That was all I told.

They didnt question me much after that. So everything was back to normal.

So Random ended. That was the sadest thing ever for me. I have my own talk show now and I direct though.

Tawni is now, which shocks me a bit Tawni Harris. Yeah. Tawni Hart got married before me. But they did say they were dating for awhile without telling anyone.

Creepy. Tawni has her own line of Tawni Toes. I cant believe it either. She sings too. We never did do a duet.

Nico and Grady have there own talk show. Zora now owns Condor studios.

After Mr. Condor passed, Zora bought it and now its even more popular then it was before.

As for Chad, He and I are still together. We have broken up. I hate to admit it, but we saw other people too.

But in the end we always got back together. Because I guess we were ment to be together.

Well we are living together. But I am kind of sad that he is leaving for a huge movie. Which sucks.

But he gets to go all over the world and make lots of money. So I told him her had to do it.

"Sonny I am going to miss you." He told me the day before he was leaving.

"I am going to miss you too." I said hugging him.

"Do I have to go? I'll just stay and-"

"No." I interuppted him. "You are not passing this up." I said pointing at him. He pulled away.

"Fine." He said in defeat.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the trash bag.

"Take it out." I said giving it to him.

"You." He said pushing it back.

"Come on just go."

"I will." He sat in the chair at the table. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. Maybe he should stay.

What if he runs off with some french girl or something and forgets me. He cant forget me though. We have been through to much.

_"Well you know what? It doesn't even matter because Chad doesn't love you Sonny." He said, an evil smile on his face. Tears fell down my face._

_"Yes he does." I turned to see a familiar face._

_"Chad?" I said staring at him._

_"James get out of here. Now." He said pointing the other way._

_He was hot telling him off too._

_James looked from me to Chad and just stomped away angry._

_I ran to Chad. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said I didn't love you. Now you like someone else. And-"_

_He cut me off. "No I don't."_

_"But you walked in with that girl yesterday. You were in the cafeteria.." I trailed off more tears falling._

_"Sonny," He said wiping them from my eyes. "That's my cousin."_

_I smiled. "Oh." Was all I could say._

_"I would never do that to you." He said. His hands were on my cheeks._

_"Thanks." I said._

_"I'm sorry I made you think I was in love with my cousin." He laughed._

_I hugged him and he put his hands on my waist._

_"Wait like first cousin? Or like not really related type cousin?"_

_"Sonny." He said with a laugh. "I like you. And only you."_

_"I thought you loved me!" I said smirking._

_"I love you and only you." He said._

_"Good."_

_I pulled away to give him a light kiss on the lips. He smiled and spun me around._

_Man did I miss him._

_"I love you." He said._

_"I love you too." I said and I meant it._

See? Yeah. So there was no way he was going to leave. I flopped down on my bed and turned on the tv.

"Sonny!" I heard Chad yell.

"Chad. Come on take out the trash!" I yelled back.

I rolled my eyes and went to the window to see if he did it or I had to yell at him more.

I went over to the window and put my hand over my mouth. I gasped and my eyes widened.

There was Tawni, Nico, Zora, Grady, and Lucy lined up next to each other.

In front of them was my mother and grandmother. They each had signs.

And painted clearly on them was a letter.

The letters spelled out Marry me.

They all smiled at me as tears began in my eyes.

Because there in front was Chad.

He was on one knee smiling up at me too.

My feet couldnt take me fast enough as I bolted down the stairs, to the yard, and into his arms.

He made sure my family and friends were their to see me get engaged. He was amazing.

"So?" He said as I wiped my tears. "Will you marry me?" He asked with that smirk I have grown to love.

I nodded. "Yes."

He slipped the most beautiful ring on my finger. It was silver and it had a huge diamond on top. It sparkled in the sun just as much as Chads eyes.

I wrapped my arms around him as tears fell from my cheeks.

I heard cheers from my family and friends behind us.

We kissed for awhile until I pulled away so we didnt start making out in front of the crowd we attracted.

Nieghbors and people in cars were there watching.

"I love you so much." He said our foreheads touching.

"I know." I laughed. "I love you too."

To tell you the truth I had doubts. I thought maybe we wouldnt last until the wedding.

We wouldnt be together forever.

But as usual, and this time I wasnt mad about it..

I was wrong.

* * *

Authors Note.

Sniff sniff. Its over. I know.

OOH! I have a good idea though. You all will vote (If you want) on which chapter you want me to write in Chads point of view!

Ill rewrite the ones people want the most. Ok? So let me know. :)

I really love every one of you. I am going to miss this story.

Even though I hope you want some CPOV. Sooo hopefully sequel along the way! I love youuuuuuuu!

:(

~Kaaaaaaayla


	24. If I Had You

Authors Note.

HEYY. Dude I missed you guys. I was kinda upset that not many of you voted. But hey some did so thanks!

Anyway. I am sorry no sequel yet. Look. I have no freaking idea what to do.

Three choices. (And if you dont vote no sequel.)

1. Its just about Chad and Sonny after there married blah blah blah.

2. Its all scary and suspenceful because of the dad.

3. Sonnys daughter trys to figure out her mothers past.

Soooooo please please please let me know.

Ok. And the one with the most votes was the last chapter. Good pick I am enjoying writing it!

I let you know stats at the end. Thanks for an amazing first fic. You rock. Keep reading my stuff. Well once its added.

Disclaimer I do not and ever will own SWAC. Sigh.

Enjooooooy

~Kaaaaaaaaaayla

* * *

**If I Had You**

**_If I had you_**  
_That would be the** only thing **that I'd ever **need**_  
_Yeah **if I had you**, _  
_Then money fame and fortune **never **could **compete **_  
**_If I had you, _**  
_Life would **be a party** it'd be ecstasy _  
**_If I had you_**  
_You you you you you_  
**_If I had you_**

* * *

You know? From where I started as an actor I never thought I would fall in love with some girl from So Random.

But I did. Which is crazy I know. For especially being Chad Dylan Cooper.

But yeah. I have.

And its amazing.

It was hard though.

Especially for that jack ass of a father of hers.

I mean who would hurt her? Shes so innocent and... adorable.

I wish I would have just punched him when I had the chance.

But its ok because hes in jail.

The Randoms arent that bad. I mean I still dont like them that much because they are freaks.. but Sonny likes them. So whatever.

Two of them even got married! Blondie and.. Nick? Yeah lets go with Nick. Blondie has her own shoe line.

Nick and Gary have their own talk show. But dont worry I am still making the most money.

I have had so many movies. Oh and theres this one where I would go all over the world.

But that means I am married to Miley Cyrus. Can you say ew? I can. Ew. So that is why I am proposing to Sonny.

Because once a girl sees Chad Dylan Cooper.. Well the rest is history.

And I cant let her get jealous or break up with me because of this.

Besides I am pretty sure I am in love with her.

Soo why not?

"Sonny I am going to miss you." I said to her.

"I am going to miss you too." She said giving me a huge hug.

"Do I have to go? I'll just stay and-"

"No." She interuppted me. "You are not passing this up." She said pointing at me. I pulled away.

"Fine." I said in defeat. When she went into the kitchen I smiled to myself.

I had all of her friends and family waiting outside to hold up signs spelling out Marry Me.

I hope it wasnt to cheesy or anything. But as long as she says yes I didnt care.

I turned to the kitchen to make sure she wasnt looking. I went into the pocket and stared at the ring. I sighed.

It was perfect. I have to say I am one hell of a boyfriend.

I heard omeone walking behind me and I put the ring back in my pocket.

"Take it out." I heard someone from behind me.

Aaaah. Now here we go. Ill make her and shell see everyone. Perfect/

"You." I said pushing it back.

"Come on just go."

"I will." I sat down at the table. I laughed after she was up the stairs.

I snuck outside and gathered everyone. I remembered the day when I knew I wanted to marry her.

_I finished wrestling my cousin and I heard Sonny talking._

_"Do you love Chad?" Madison asked her. Wow. Way to put her on the spot. I rolled my eyes and hid behind the corner._

_"Why do you ask?" Sonny responded. Did she? I think. I mean she told me she did._

_"Because we have never met a girl Chad likes before." That is true. I hate to admit it but the girls I usually dated didnt last as long as Sonny._

_"Well then I do actually." I smiled. Lizzie giggled._

_"Are you going to get married?" They asked._

_"I dont know sweetie." She said laughing. "Someday."_

_I smirked. She was soo going to get it._

_I flopped down next to her. _

_"So we are getting married?" I asked._

_She hit me lightly on the arm._

_"I said someday." She said._

_I smiled. "As long as it happens." _

I laughed remembering that day.

I lined everyone up. And I learned there names for later. Theres Connie, her mom and Margret, her grandmother.

Then the friends. Lucy, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora. Ok good.

I took a deep breath and started to get nervous. What if she said no?

I put on my best acting face and called into the house.

"Sonny!" I yelled.

"Chad come on take out the trash!" She said to me.

I waited until she walked out the door but she looked out the window.

She gasped and put her hnd over her mouth. Her eyes widened. I smiled.

She ran away from the window and as soon as I stood up she jumped into my arms.

"So?" I asked impatient. "Will you marry me?" I smirked.

"Yes." She said tears streaming down my face.

I slipped the ring on her finger and we kissed.

I wish it went on forever but she pulled away.

Our foreheads touched.

"I love you so much." I told her.

"I know." I rolled my eyes and she laughed. "I love you too."

I was getting married. To a wonderful and beautiful girl.

I am leaving you one simple thing.

I know now, and hopefully you do too,

But it isn't impossible,

To fall in love with your enemy.

* * *

Authors Note.

Its over.. Let me know about what I should do for the sequel.

Because if you dont I cant write it.

Now for stats.

Reviews- 240. Dude thats awesome.

Hits- 16,721. Woah.

Visitors- 5,158.

Words- 36,225 Lots of words.

Favs- 75! Alerts- 81!

Thanks so much again. I love you all. Sequel hopefully coming soon. You got to vote.

I LOVE YOU!

~Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayla


	25. New Story

HEEEEY.

Just a note to all of you.

Thanks for all of your amazing support, reviews, and love. Cant wait for you to the read the sequel.

Which btw is up! SO go to my profile and check it ouuuut. Thanks.

I really hope you enjoy. I hope to get as many amazing reivews like this story. LOVE YOU.

~Kaaaaaaaayla.


End file.
